King of Winds
by BlazingVictini09
Summary: A new clan has entered the village of Konohagakire no Sato, how will this effect the story, just watch and see our blonde hero will show them the King of Wind. Slight cursing and blood. Smart and Strong Naruto. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone Vic so this is my third story, I hope you would enjoy this Naruto x Fu story that I will, please like the story, and enjoy. Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

"**Higher Being Talking**"

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:0 Prologue; Enter the Kabutomushi_**

**_Konoha_**

It was the middle of the night in the peaceful Konohagakure no Sato, on the gates of the village Izumo and Kotetsu are currently closing not until they heard rustling.

"Who's there?" Izumo asked, then a young boy came out of the trees.The boy has short white hair, ocean blue eyes, and brown skin tone. He just wore a gray scarf, a pair of leather pants and winter boots leaving his open chest revealing a claw mark on his chest with iron plating on it. And most interesting part of his body is his right arm is made of metal.

"State your business!" Kotetsu demanded.

"I'm a former ninja from Kiri, my clan and I managed to escape the civil war, but we don't have a place to go and this is the closest village." The boy answered.

"Alright we will check your pockets first and we go to the Hokage." Izumo said and checked the boy's pockets. As he was clear the three ninjas went to the Hokage Tower.

**_Hokage Tower 5 minutes later _**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, student of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, and God of Shinobi is currently is in his office doing the Kage's worst nightmare: Paperwork. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said as Izumo and Kotetsu come in.

"Hokage-sama a Genin from Kiri here likes to talk to you." Kotetsu said.

"Okay let the boy in." Sarutobi demanded, the two gate guards then went outside to get the boy. Both eternal Chunins then brought the white haired boy in.

"Sorry for the intrusion Hokage-sama." The boy apologized as he bowed down.

"It's fine child so what do you need." Sarutobi asked.

"My clan needs a new home as Kiri is killing people with Kekkei Genkai, and we chose Konoha for as it was only the closest and the most neutral village." The boy said.

"So what's your name child?"

"Hyoga Kabutomushi Hokage-sama, I'm the heir of one of my clan's branch." The boy named Hyoga said. The Hokage and guards were now surprised for hearing this child's title.

"Hyoga my boy why on earth is your clan sending you here with no protection at all?"

"I am very well trained Hokage-sama, my clan specializes on many elements as I have Ice as my element." Then the three adults were surprised again, this kid's clan might be great Ninjutsu masters. "And my clan specializes on beetles of every environment."

"You're clan might be strong child, and why did you mention branch earlier."

"Well Hokage-sama my clan can't confine every beetle in just one environment, so my great great grandfather made a law for my clan to have multiple branches for specific environments for every newborn heir till the first born will have the seat while his/her assistant will take care of the branch."

"So you must be the first born, so many siblings do you have."

"I currently have four siblings, one is missing, and one come to its way."

"Thank you Kabutomushi-san, I will agree on accepting your clan on this village as we need to restore our numbers since the Kyuubi Incident."

"The great nine tailed fox, how intriguing so where did you seal him?" The three adults were shock again as this young child knows the Kyuubi.

"How do you know this?" The Hokage asked.

"Well my clan actually praise one of the nine Bijuu the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle: Chomei the giver of my clan's gift." The three adult's minds were now actually malfunctioning from the information.

"You have a jinchuuriki in your clan! How?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well my great ancestor the First Kabutomushi, the first bug user of my clan stumbled upon the giant beetle himself, he showed no fear but curiosity, the beast tried to threaten him but he showed no fear at all, he looked at the beast with excitement as he heard it spoke. He bowed down to the beast and caught the beast by surprise for the sight of acceptance, but during a peaceful day a village tried to get the seven tails. My ancestor can't think of anything so he only had one choice, he begged the beast to be sealed to his so he could protect it, the beast reluncted a little and accepted the sealing. Few years past my clan actually praised the beast for the gifts he have, so one day the beast spoke to my ancestor's wife in her mind and made a powerful bond with the clan as her name pass on for generations." Hyoga then stop and saw the surprised faces of the adults.

"That was an amazing story child, I think I have more reasons to let you join, and I will this secret to the village as a sign of respect for my clan."

"Thank you Hokage-sama I will leave now." Hyoga the shushined surprising the adults again.

"This might be a great opportunity Hokage-sama." Izumo said.

"Indeed and I think young Naruto-kun might have a chance of happiness." Sarutobi said whispering the last part.

**_Outside of Konoha_**

In the dense forest a large campsite is in view with multiple people with different colored and styled hair in it, Hyoga then appeared in the camp, and an adult wearing samurai armor that looks like rhinoceros beetle came out of the larger tent.

"The Hokage accepted the offer Tou-san." Fellow clan members of the Kabutomushi clan then cheered for the sign of protection, and the samurai/ninja came close to Hyoga.

"You did a great job my son." His father said then a little girl of the age of 9 with mint green hair covering her right eye, lime green eyes, and brown skin tone came out of the large tent. she wears a white dress with a lime green diamond over a red cross design all over the chest area that reveals her back with red straps, a lime green belt, and white ballet shoes. And on her exposed back is a complicated tattoo.

"Oni-san!" The girl shouted.

"Hinotori I'm glad to see you." Hyoga said to his little sister. "Where's Tetsunoko."

"Tetsu-nii is with Kaa-chan." Hinotori said.

"Okay everyone let's celebrate for our new home." The rest of the Kabutomushi Clan cheered and began a banquet.

**_Konoha_**

The Hokage is in the court along his old teammates with him, the Shinobi Council, and the Civilian Council.

"Why did you call this meeting Hiruzen?" His teammate Danzo asked.

"Well Danzo we have a new clan joining our village." Sarutobi said shocking everyone.

"Which clan do you speak of Hokage-sama?" One of the Civilian Council said.

"The name of the clan is the Kabutomushi Clan, a very strong clan that relies on multiple types of beetles in every environment and each member of the clan has different elements with kinds like Ice, Lava, Storm, or Magnet." Everyone was shock again to the news.

"Where did this clan come from?" The Clan Head Shibi Aburame asked.

"They were originally from Kiri, but due to the civil war there they ran here for a new home." All of the Clan Heads were quite excited to meet the clan and its members.

"Well should prepare some land for them tomorrow." Koharu said and everyone nods.

"Oh forgot to mention they have separate branches for the heirs." Everyone was yet shock at the mention of the heirs.

"How many heirs do they have?" One of the Civilian Council asked.

"Well the member that said to me the clan has five heirs and currently one is missing." Some of the Civilian Council greedily thought of having their children having some of the riches, the Hokage saw this and released some Killer Intent to them to make them shut up.

"Well we must build a very large compound for them, so they could fit in." The Clan Head Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"Correct and I suggest near the west wall." Homura suggested.

'My clan should visit them sometimes.' Shibi thought to himself.

"That's a good suggestion, and whatever you don't spread the news yet I want this to be a surprise." Everyone nods as this will boost Konoha's morality. "So meeting adjourned."

Everyone then left the room as they are excited to see the new clan.

**_The next morning _**

Outside Konoha a large group of people were walking along the streets, people were confused from the arrival of the group as they enter the village, the whole group were leaded by Hyoga's father with Hyoga on his left, Hinotori on his right, a younger boy on his back, and a woman clunging on his arm.

The woman is a tall blonde in long pigtails, she has bright gold eyes, and light skin tone. She wears a long yellow kimono with multiple spiral designs and a headband on her head. And the most visible thing on the women is her swollen stomach.

The little boy was shorter than Hinotori and has brown hair in a spiky ponytail, dark orange eyes, and dark skin tone. He wears a white sleeveless zippered shirt with an orange heart near where his left lung is, a white short with a red garter, two gray gauntlets that reached half of his arm with orange rims and red hand guards, and lastly two pairs of iron barrel boots.

"So this is our new home Shinzo-chan." The blonde women said.

"That's right Hikari-chan this is where our clan will prosper." Shinzo, Clan Head, and Hyoga's father said.

"Tou-san will me, Hino-nee, and Hyoga-nii will get new friends." The little boy asked.

"Yes Tetsunoko you and your siblings will have new friends, with you and your sister having friends when both of you enter the Academy with your Guardians, while your Oni-san will get new friends along his work." His father explained.

"Yey! I'm excited can't wait to to tell Roku-nii." Tetsunoko said mentioning his female guardian.

"You will Tetsu-kun the next two years will be your first day." His mother said.

"Hai Kaa-chan!" Tetsunoko said cheerfully.

**_With the Hokage_**

'Well its time' Sarutobi thought to himself, he took a deep breath, and yelled. "ANBU!"

Four ninjas then entered the room with animal mask. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"I have an announcement to made, tell the whole village to come in front of the tower, and I will begin." The four ninjas then nod and shunshined away.

**_2 hours later _**

The whole village gathered as the Hokage called for an announcement. The Hokage then came out and everyone paid attention.

"People of Konoha I've called here for a very special meeting." Everyone listened carefully. "Last night a young Genin came here an old ninja from Kiri."

The civilians was about to cause an uproar, but the Hokage cut them off. "He was no ordinary Genin he was an heir to a clan that abandoned Kiri."

The civilians and ninjas were now surprised. The Hokage continued. "The heir came to my office and asked if I could let his clan join the village, and so I did. I think they just entered the village an hour ago."

The whole crowd were now excited to meet the clan, while the other Clans and ninjas are happy to have new allies. "So I asked you help them build there compound as this is a special day for the village."

The crowed then cheered and ran to the east to help the new clans, as this was the day the legend King of Wind will begin.

**So yeah this is my first, Naruto will have the element of manipulating very intense wind, Who was the missing heir? Will our young hero have the chance of happiness, so see you next time. Vic out Peace.**


	2. The Wind Fox enters the Hive

**Hey guys Vic here, how did you like the chapter, before you read this chapter let me notify that I will four or five chapters in this, and I will continue Wrath of the Elements. So you the chapter. Peace**

**And I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:1_** **_The Wind Fox enters the Hive_**

**_4 years later_**

Today was a peaceful day, everyone was walking around the streets of Konoha, childrens playing in the park, young ninjas doing horrible D-Rank Missions, adults chatting with each other, and ANBU ninjas guarding the village in the shadows.

But today was a very horrible day, why you may ask, because the Hokage Monument has been painted by our lovable blonde, and he is currently being chased by ANBU ninjas.

"Come back here you damn brat!" One of the ANBU said.

"Catch if you can suckers." Naruto said then laugh at the faces of the ANBUs.

Everyone knows him as a failure, idiot, no talent, and demon. But known of those are true. Naruto still remembered that day.

**_Flashback_**

_A nine year old Naruto was being chased by a mob of villagers in the day of his birthday also known the day when the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, but it was all a lie. Naruto accidentally stumbled upon a secret compartment of his surrogate grandfather's office. He read the scroll and actually know his parents_ _due to their same appearance, so he was no idiot. He knew his father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed them selves to seal the Kyuubi. Hurizen accidentally came in to his office and saw Naruto reading his parent's scrolls. Hiruzen apologized many times and he wishes Naruto to have his inheritance back, but Naruto declined as he wants a name for himself. So he train day and night strengthening his skills to the limit, he will have a persona of an idiot, so they don't raise suspicion. His Taijutsu was on par on the greatest Taijutsu master Maito Gai, he was cunning and Jonin smart, and still kept them secret._

_"Somebody help me!" Naruto shouted out, he really doesn't want to use his skills, the villagers will hate him more. He continued to run till his on the corner._

_"You're now trap demon." One of the villagers said. The villagers advanced forward so they could kill their so called demon._

_'Damn it I need to get out of here." He had no options left, but he couldn't._

_"Ah! What is this." Naruto came out of his stupor and saw the villagers getting swarmed by thousands of Scarab Beetles, then a white haired man came out of nowhere wearing a Jonin uniform._

_"Are you okay kid?" The teenager asked._

_"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto said._

_"Why are you protecting this demon Kabutomushi!" One of the Chunins shouted._

_"Because I know the difference between a child and a demon." He then went through multiple handsigns and shouted._

_"**Subako e no shin'nyū no Jutsu**" (**Infesting Hive Raid Technique**) Multiple kinds of beetles then came out of the trees swarming all of the mob making them run away from the large swarm._

_"Wow that's cool." Naruto said in awe from the technique._

_"Come in kid let's get you to my Clan's compound." He grab Naruto's shoulder and shushined_ _away._

**_Kabutomushi Clan Compound_**

_The two then appeared in front of the new clan's compound. It was the largest of all the compounds in Konoha. It has a Japanese style castle on the middle of the compound with four shorter castles on the four corners, each four short castles have their own type of environment; the first own has an artificial mountain on it for any beetles living on the more colder regions, the second castle has an artificial desert and oasis for any beetles living in the hotter regions, the third castle has an artificial cave systen for any beetles living in darker places, and the last castle has an artificial jungle in it for any living near the equator._

_"Wow this place is cool." Naruto said in astonishment._

_"Well let's get in my father wants to see you." The Jonin said and both of them entered the middle castle. as they entered multiple people were preparing a huge feast, and standing in the far middle is the Clan Head Shinzo Kabutomushi._

_"Hyoga you've come back, so tell me anything new." Shinzo asked._

_"Well as I was going home, I saw the villagers attacking this child." Hyoga said as he points to Naruto. Shinzo looked carefully on Naruto._

_"You're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki aren't you." Naruto then suddenly went for a fighting stance. "Don't worry child we don't have a problem with them as my daughter is a Jinchuriki herself."_

_Naruto was shocked as theirs another one like him. "Really!"_

_"It's true Hinotori come here." Then a mint green haired girl__ comes in._

_"Yes Tou-san." The girl asked._

_"Show this young boy around the compound as he is like you and your mother." Shinzo said._

_"Sure hey you let's go." The girl demanded and Naruto followed. As they walk they told they're past lives with each other, they're likes, dislikes, dreams, and goals Naruto was intrigued from Hinotori's goal._

_"One day I will find my lost twin sister." So Naruto asked if he could help her on her goal, so they trained all day and having sibling relationship with eachother._

_In the first year of the Academy many were coming in to class, as Naruto walks along with Hinotori. Many civilians whispered with each other like._

_"Why is the daughter of the Clan Head is with the demon."_

_"I think the demon is controlling her."_

_"We need to report this."_

_And after that Hinotori send some her favorite Scarab Beetles to scare them away._

_Many boys tried to flirt with her, but got kick where the sun doesn't shines during their attempts, and she only got an interest with one of the boys, and he was the Clan Heir Shino Aburame. Naruto got a look of this and began teasing her, but got pummeled and he still didn't stop. Before Naruto and Hinotori came in class, Naruto told her that he was hiding his skills, so Hinotori respects him and kept their secret. When school was over he went to the Hokage so he could know his element, and the result was the Chakra Paper was grinded to nothing. Hiruzen was shock to see the paper turned to specks of dust, so he gave Naruto a teacher for his element. He said to go to Training Ground Ten for his meeting and trainer. As he arrived to the training ground in the next day his teacher was none other than Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Hokage, and the only wind user of Konoha. He checked Naruto's element and his jaw hit the ground as he saw the paper grind to dust. He began to train him with the basics of wind manipulation and taught him some jutsus. Naruto continues to train and made his own jutsus. His first one is the **Subarashī rasen-fū-kyū no Jutsu **(**Great Spiralling Wind Sphere Technique**), he took the idea of the **Rasengan**, and used it around his body instead of his hand, the technique create sphere of wind in 10 meter diameter around him that could act like Hyuuga's **Kaiten**, it was classified as B-Rank as it was only obtainable for someone with the strongest element with wind and control over it, and it works as an offensive or a defensive techinque. The second is the **Yokuatsu Fūjin no Jutsu** (**Opressing Wind God Technique**), it acts as the total opposite of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, as it acts as a more defensive technique rather than a offensive one, it creates an area where it removes the oxygen making a non-breathable area, making everyone suffocate except the user, it was considered as the same class as the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **as it could cause death inside that area. The last but not least is the **Arashi tatsuya no Jutsu **(**Storm Dragon Arrow** **Technique**)_ _creates a dragon shape wind arrow, one shot could dent an adamantine weapon in full force, it could also decimate a mountain with the right chakra reserves, and it was a triple S-Rank from its destructive power that could only be used by an Uzumaki or Senju._

_His life was okay when he visits the Kabutomushi Clan everyday, the clan always greets him with a smile on their face, they all heard his status from their leader, and they felt disgusted from the villagers. Throughout the year, every clan visits the Kabutomushi Clan Compound when a special day like the birth of the fifth heir Wakaime, many people gave the young heiress multiple gifts like Naruto gave her a flower hair ornament. The Kabutomushi was also flourishing in their fresh fruit business as they're land hold many types of fruit bearing plants like strawberries, bananas, dragon fruit, and etc._

_In the second year Naruto is secretly studying Fuinjutsu with a little help with the **Kage Bunshins**, he reached level 5 in his studies, Hinotori and Asuma taught him some D to B-Rank wind jutsus, when Naruto was having trouble with his Taijutsu Gai saw him and gave some help with his endurance, when he had a problem with Genjutsu a friend of Asuma helped him it was Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu Mistress, when they were practicing Naruto can't form Genjutsu, so she thought him how to dispel one rather making it._

_When he was wandering he heard giggling, and saw his perverted godfather Jiraiya. His appearance was the same in his parent's letter, so Naruto called to him making the pervert flinch and both began to argue. Few hours later they both stop and Jiraiya began teaching Naruto the **Rasengan** and how to call the Kyuubi's chakra. He still remember his first encounter._

**_Flashback in a Flashback_**

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Naruto opened his eyes he was in a dark sewer, and in front of him was a large gate with a tag with the kanji of 'Seal' on it. He walked closer and two pairs of red eyes looked on him._

_"**So my jailor finally came****.**" The Kyuubi was surprised seeing the blonde showing no fear._

_"Hello to you Kyuubi." Naruto said._

_"**Now did you enter here****.**" He demanded._

_"I'm here to know to control your powers Kyuubi, but I need some assistance." As Naruto said the Kyuubi laugh._

_"**HAHAHA! A ninjen asking my help****.**" Kyuubi said while he continued to laugh._

_"Wow Chomei was right your too prideful." As Naruto said it the fox gain a shock look._

_"**Where did you heard that name!**" He demanded._

_"Well her Jinchuriki and her clan is now living here, they are currently having a good time here while her status is unknown." Naruto answered._

_"**She's lucky for getting some worshippers.**" The Kyuubi was grumbling to himself._

_"So will you help me?" Naruto asked._

_"**Of course I will I will not let my sister's Jinchuriki be better than you****.**" He than began sending his chakra to Naruto._

**_Flashback in a Flashback ended_**

_At his first time it was painful as heck, Naruto then began to train his new power, so he could get used to it. He could use two tails worth of chakra so he continued to train. Hinotori then taught Naruto how to contain his power when they have a break._

_When he is in the Academy, him and Hinotori will hang out with their friends. They're first and second friends were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi, both of them talked to each other during lunch and they became friends, they're third friend was Hinata Hyuga, when they entered the room Hinata was being bullied so both Jinchuriki scare them off, and Hinotori gave Hinata some confidence, but Hinata will faint when Naruto is around confusing him and the fox laugh inside his head. They're fourth and fifth friends were Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Kiba tried to flirt with Hinotori but got kicked in the groin, so he starts to be friends with them not wanting to get kicked again. Shino just shyly approach Hinotori if he could be friends with her and she accepts. They're sixth and last friend was Ino Yamanaka, during their first year was so clingy to Sasuke, but Sasuke prefer Hinotori but got rejected hard. Ino tried to fight Hinotori and got sended to the nurse's office as Ino's limbs are broken and recovered for two months. During those two months Ino asked Hinotori to train so she could be strong than her, and Hinotori accepted as she really wants a rival._

_In the third year Hinotori's parents teach her how to fly with her chakra made wings, Naruto joined along so he could strengthen his jutsus, and trained pass their limits. During the first two months the Civilian Council wanted Hinotori to marry Sasuke, but she declined and this continued till September._

_Naruto and his friends will visit Hinotori and train with her to strengthen their skills as well. Naruto also told them his secret and they still acknowledge him. In the month of October of Naruto's birthday the whole Kabutomushi clan, his friends, the Hokage, and his favorite teacher Iruka celebrate the day. He was so happy that day that he almost flooded the compound with his tears. The memories were great._

**_End of Flashback_**

He could only smile not until he heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto!" Right behind was none other than Iruka Umino himself.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I need to do it, my mask will fall today." Naruto said with a smirk.

"The tims has finally come huh let's go back to the academy." Then both of them shushined away.

**_Classroom_**

Every student where in their respective sits, and chats along Hinotori is sitting beside Shino with a vacant seat on her left. They heard the door open and Naruto and Iruka came in. Mizuki was sitting on his desk as glares to Naruto.

"Okay time for your test." Iruka said and everyone prepared themselves.

.

..

...

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**Okay everyone I need to to do this so I could add suspense in here, and also who will be Naruto's team, what will happen after this, will Mizuki fulfill his schemes, and what could the future behold. I hope you enjoy please leave a like. Vic out Peace.**


	3. Genin Exams

**Hey guys Vic here, this is a day for a new chapter, I thank you guys for liking this story, and I will continue Wrath of the Elements or a RWBY story so just wait and see. Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu

"Higher Being Talking"

'Higher Being Thinking'

Flashback

**_Chapter:2 Genin Exam, traitor in the loose_**, **_and a small connection _**

Everyone were now focusing to their teacher wanting to be ninjas so badly.

"Okay everyone take your test and answer it no cheating." Iruka then pass all of the test, when he went for Naruto, Naruto gave him some hand signs Iruka nods knowing what it means. When he distributed all of the test Naruto dispelled the stupid Genjutsu.

**_2 hours later_**

"Alright pencils down." Everyone then stop doing their test. Iruka then collected all of the test, and everyone went outside for the throwing test.

"Alright everyone one by one each one of you will throw 10 shurikens and 10 kunais perfectly now up to it." And one by one everyone began doing the test.

**_1 hour later_**

"Okay Naruto you're turn." Naruto then walk up to the throwing range, he ignored the screaming fan girls as they are praising the duck head jerk Sasuke, while said person tried to flirt with Hinotori. Naruto was then in front of the throwing range, and prepared his ten shurikens. Naruto looked to the crowd and saw Mizuki having a blank face, but he saw through it and he have a smirk.

'Not gonna happen Mizuki-teme.' He thought to himself. He then threw the shurikens one by one one. He saw some sudden changes in their trajectory but he changed the wind and all ten shurikens hit a bullseye. He threw the kunais and got the same result. Everyone went wide eyed as they saw the so called dead last having a perfect while Mizuki was seething in rage.

The whole class then went for the Taijutsu test. The civilian children were so boring to see, they just do normal punches, while some girls tries to pull their hair. The next match was Kiba and Choji. As the match begun, Kiba said the Akamichi taboo, and got completely decimated as Choji is the winner. Shikamaru and Shino were next and they battle with great wits, but Shikamaru just give up as he said that "It was too troublesome." to continue. Sakura and Ino were next and Sakura was more impressive than the other civilians, but she still lost. Hinata fought a civilian and she won with ease. Hinotori just literally pummeled her opponent. Then the last match is Sasuke and Naruto.

"Give it up Dobe your not winning this." Sasuke said and he went for his stance while his fangirls cheered for him.

"Not happening Teme." Naruto then went for a strange style. Mizuki and the class were confused from the style, but Iruka and his friends knew the stance. His left leg is stretched out while his right is bended, and his left arm was stretched out with his hand in a hook fist while his right arm is in an acute angle with his hand in a full fist.

This was Naruto's **Bōju gēru** (**Intercepting Gale**) stance, a stance that let the enemy close with the hook fist and punching them, tripping them with the outstretched leg and deliver a swift knife hand when they're down, or a powerful spinning kick, palm strike on the leg, and a final drop kick on the chest.

Naruto chose the third option. As they begin the match, Sasuke charge in, but Naruto was faster and hit Sasuke with the spinning kick on the face sending him back. Sasuke glared at Naruto and rushed in for a leg sweep. Naruto saw this and dodged it and hit Sasuke's leg with the palm strike and he back off a little. Sasuke was now angered and charged in blindly. Naruto dodge all of the attacks till Sasuke felt tired. Naruto then charged in, as he was in range he jump up and kicked Sasuke on the chest with both of his feet sending him outside of the ring.

Everyone was surprised seeing the so called Elite get beaten up while Hinotori and the gang cheered for him. Iruka then wrote the results and Mizuki was more angry.

Everyone then went for the Ninjutsu test, one by one all of the civilians did the basic academy techniques, all of the clan heirs did their clan's jutsus, Naruto was up next and did the **Henge** and **Substitution Jutsu**, as he was in the clones he did the handsigns with one difference, he finished and shouted.

"**Futon: Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu**." Two small tornadoes formed beside and slowly formed to a copy of himself. Mizuki and the the whole class was surprised ai his performance, while his friends cheered, and a certain duck head glared at him.

"Okay Naruto you pass here's your hitai-ate." Naruto smiled to his big brother figure, he then walked forward and grabbed his hitai-ate and wrapped it around his head. He then went to his seat near Hinotori.

"Now I congratulate all of you for passing the exam..." He then went on with his speech, while Naruto focused on Mizuki's change of demeanor.

Everyone went back to their respective homes, Naruto then walk to his home ignoring the glares, then he heard leaves rustling, and he rushed to the forest.

**_2 hours later_**

Mizuki is happily jumping across the canopy with the Forbidden Scroll, the ninjas prprotecting the scroll were quite stupid to see through his deception, and he will abandon Konoha for Oto.

"It's quite stupid seeing you here Teme." Mizuki then around and scowled seeing the demon brat.

"So you followed me demon." Mizuki said.

"Ask your self Mizuki your more demon than me, for betraying Konoha." Naruto then leaned to his right as three shurikens went pass his head. He then do some handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Arashi tatsuya no Jutsu**" Wind then circled Naruto's hands and formed on his left is a dragon shape tip arrow while on his right is a bow. He then set the arrow on the bow and waited for the right spot.

"Like that could stop me." He then threw multiple shurikens, fuma shurikens, and kunais at Naruto. Naruto dodge them all and jumped on a higher tree branch, he then released the shot as the arrow spins like a drill, it hit Mizuki's chest and the said target felt his organs getting crushed. The arrow continued to drill forward as it pierces Mizuki's body. Mizuki then spat some blood on the ground as he felt his right lung got shot.

"Good thing I went for your lung so I could bring you to Jiji." He then summoned two wind clones, the first one grabbed Mizuki, while the other one carried the scroll.

**_4 hours later_**

When Naruto entered Hiruzen's office, the old man congratulated him for the perfect capture and retrieval. He also met his grandson Konohamaru as the kid barged in to attack the old man, but trip on his on scarf. He then accused Naruto for that, Naruto just want to leave the boy, but the one thing that Naruto stop appeared.

"Honorable Grandson are you okay." A chunin came in the room, Hiruzen said that his name was Ebisu, and he was Konohamaru's teacher. Naruto clearly saw through his eyes the less experience to the field, so he picked up Konohamaru so he could hit him. The kid tried to threaten him but Naruto still did it. As he left the tower he could feel someone sneaking up on him, he looked back and saw Konohamaru failing in hiding, so he continued along till he reached the third fail.

Naruto lectured Konohamaru the whole thing about being a Kage, Konohamaru listened carefully and want Naruto to be his teacher, Naruto of course reluncted a little but accepted. So he trained Konohamaru with the basic chakra exercise, the academy jutsu, and did a little elemental Ninjutsu. Naruto was surprised on finding out that Konohamaru has three elements; Fire, Water, and Earth. Naruto then began teaching the three trainings for the kids element. He also teach him the three kinds of elemental clones for his arsenal. Ebisu suddenly came out to get Konohamaru away from Naruto, but replaced himself with an **Earth Clone**. Ebisu continued to ramble all about how he was an elite he could help Konohamaru with shortcuts, so he talked some sense to him with his fist. Naruto then went to the west side of the village for Hinotori's graduation party.

As he entered the main compound all of the clansmen and women said their greetings and congratulated him. Hyoga then talked to Naruto and gave him a resistant sealed rubber ball as Naruto wanted a little experiment, Tetsunoko congratulated him and gave him a giant nine pointed pinwheel shuriken from his branch as a symbol for being a sane Jinchuriki, Wakaime came and hug Naruto.

Wakaime was a little girl with forest green hair, mint colored eyes, and the same skin tone as her siblings. She just wear a simple green kimono as she isn't old enough for her training, but an incident happened as the day the Hyuga Incident happened as Wakaime's left arm and right leg was cut off, but it was slowly wrapped by vines and formed organic limbs discovering that she has **Haton**(**Leaf Release**).

He then left the compound and went for his apartment. He then flop down on his bed with the smile on his face, he is now a ninja, he beaten a traitor, has an apprentice, and gained new gear. What could possibly go wrong?

**_The next day_**

Naruto was not in the mood. Why you may ask? Because his teammates was none other than the duck head and the banshee, Hinotori has an apprenticeship with her mother, and his sensei is Kakashi Hatake his surrogate big brother.

Now how did Naruto met him? Well two years ago Naruto wandered around the village as he planned his last prank, he stumbled upon the place where the honored shinobi's buried, and he saw a guy with gray gravity-defying hair. He approached the man and saw the grave he was mourning; It was his parent's graves. As Kakashi discovered that Naruto was looking at him and greeted. Few hours later They were now talking about the Yondaime, and after that both of them have a close sibling relationship.

Naruto knew that his sensei is mourning that he was already two hours late.

'Kakashi-nii where are you?" Naruto angrily thought. He then heard the door open and saw his sensei with his smut near his face.

"Sensei your late!" The pink hair howler monkey shouted.

"Sorry about that I was busy, now meet me at the roof." He ordered and disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto did the same but used wind, while Sasuke and Sakura were flabbergasted from the scene but went for the stairs.

**_2 minutes later_**

Sasuke and Sakura were now on the roof and saw Naruto and their sensei reading books. Naruto was light green book which says '_Starting a First Gale_' while Kakashi's is his smut.

"Hey Naruto what's that book?" Sakura asked in suprise Sasuke wanting the same question.

"Its a book I borrowed from Hinotori, its a book of how to properly use wind chakra, and how to mold them." Naruto answered shocking his two teammates.

"Now now settle down, and introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked as the males looked at her with deadpan looks.

"Well your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Kakashi answered.

"Can you give us an example."

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business, while I am thinking of a goal." Kakashi said gaining two deadpan looks and a face palm. "Okay pinkie your up."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my like is-" She looked at Sasuke. "-my hobbies are reading, and my dream is." She looked at Sasuke again.

"What are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto-baka, Ino-pig, and the flat chested beetle b*tch!" Sakura shouted on the top of their lungs, and suddenly a giant pillar of fire erupted on the west side of the village making Sakura gulp in fear of facing her.

"Well good luck surviving Hinotori she's scary." Naruto assured as he remembered to never mess with Hinotori. He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay your turn emo." Kakashi points to Sauske.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have alot of dislikes, my hobbies are known of your business, and my goal is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said while Sakura is fawning over him.

"And lastly Whiskers." Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Kami dammit Kaka-nii!" Naruto yelled out angrily but calmed down. "Okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are meteorology, soccer, ramen, pranks, and the Kabutomushi Clan. My dislikes are arrogant people, rapists, traitors, and people believe a scroll is a kunai. My hobbies are studying the weather, making new jutsus, and gardening. And lastly my goal is to be the the greatest Wind user and Hokage." He finished with a smile on his face, his teammates are shock on his description, and Kakashi smirk.

"Alright everyone I will break up this moment and say that your not Genins yet." Sakura and Sasuke were surprised while Naruto was nuetral as the old man explained this to him.

"But we pass the test." Sakura said.

"That test was to weed out the weak ones, now meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6 in the morning, and you might don't eat breakfast or you will puke." Kakashi then shunshined away.

The unofficial team then went back to their respective homes, wondering what test that they will do.

.

..

...

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**This story is getting quite intense, what will happen to their test, what will the team do, what will the future show? So you next time. Vic out Peace **


	4. Test and Discovery

**Hey guys I'm back, now what will happen today in this chapter, so enjoy. Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

"**Higher Being Talking**"

'**Higher Being Thinking**'

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:3 Test and Discovery_**

Naruto was in his apartment eating ramen, while his clones are in the forest making a new technique with the ball he got from Hyoga, and is currently for 3 more minutes to meet his team as he knows his sensei is still mourning.

"Well its showtime." Naruto then shunshined to the training ground.

**_3 minutes later_**

Sakura and Sasuke were not happy, why you may ask because their sensei and other teammate are late, they didn't have breakfast, and they're clearly bored.

Suddenly their teammate and sensei appeared, with both of them having their respective books.

"You're both late!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Well you see a black cat cross my path so I used another way." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I heard a new book happened to be on sale, so I had to wait in line." Naruto said with his own eye smile, and Kakashi having some sense of pride.

"Liars!" Sakura shouted as she points at them accusingly.

**_Skipping the start of the test (I'm lazy)_**

"Sakura is not quite good, Sasuke is good but he leaves so many hints, but I can't sense Naruto. As I suspect from my otouto." Kakashi said with a smile. He jumped around the tree lines, and Sasuke appeared out of his hiding spot.

Sasuke tried to punch Kakashi but everything he did miss, he tried jutsus but didn't hit, and lastly he used range but every kunai and shuriken miss. Kakashi ended it quickly and used **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**) on the young Uchiha, and trapped him under ground. Kakashi then left to search Sakura.

As she finds her he did a D-rank Genjutsu, and surprisingly made her faint. He really need to help her, but the damn civilians only wants him to focus on Susuke.

Suddenly a nine pointed pinwheel shuriken almost scratch his face. He looked around and found Naruto floating above him.

"So you mastered it Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Yeah it took a while, and I bet the Tsuchikage will try to kill me if he found out I deciphered his technique." Naruto said as he shivered on meeting the old coot, and gets blown to dust. He then went for a punch, but Kakashi blocked it.

"And that was a good shuriken there where did you get it?" Kakashi asked and went for a kick on the stomach, sending Naruto away, but stayed afloat.

"I got it from Tetsunoko as a present, and a ball from Hyoga." Naruto answered.

"So your starting on another project I wish you luck."

"Thanks now let's continue." Naruto then did some handsigns and shouted. "**Futon: Toppa**" (**Wind Release: Breakthrough**)

A force of wind came out of Naruto's mouth, Kakashi dodged the technique and threw some kunai, Naruto saw this and flew away, and starting to search for a weakspot. He grabbed his giant shuriken and hides.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sakura was snapped out of the Genjutsu and found Sasuke buried alive leaving the head, she faint at the spot, but snapped out of it and dug him out.

They are currently trying to find Kakashi and Naruto wandering around the forest no idea where they're heading.

"Sasuke-kun what will we do if we see Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just ignored for being a weakling, he just want to past the test, and he could kill that man. Suddenly they saw Naruto flying in their direction, making Sakura and Sasuke drop their jaws.

"Was that Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly their sensei was right behind Naruto and Sakura ran away while Sasuke stayed behind. He did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**) Sasuke then shot out a giant fireball from his mouth. Kakashi saw this and replaced himself with a log.

"Its that the best you can do?" Kakashi asked making Sasuke angry.

**_With Naruto_**

Our favorite blonde is currently resting on a branch as he was getting tired of flying, he was wondering the meaning of the test, and finally know the answer: Teamwork. He just need to find the pink banshee and the emo.

"Okay if I were duck head I would fight Kaka-nii, and if I were the howler monkey I would be afar and just daydream all day." Naruto said to himself dryly.

"What was that you baka!" Said howler monkey shouted.

"Hey there Sakura didn't see you there, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Passing the test unlike you." Sakura retorted.

"Oh yeah how do you get the bells if you're running away." Naruto said dryly.

"Sasuke-kun will get it for me." Sakura said as she began daydreaming.

"Your a total coward and failure of a kunoichi."

"I'm Kunoichi of the Year baka!" Sakura shouted thinking he was wrong.

"In the mental department yes, but not the physical department, and I bet if you looked to a ninja you just ran away at least Ino focus more on training unlike you and the other civilians." Naruto said coldly making Sakura shiver.

"Y-yeah right I c-could beat Ino-pig." Sakura stuttered making Naruto snort in amusement.

"You're just worthless I'm out of here." He said and began to fly away leaving a scared Haruno.

'Is Naruto actually right am I actually that weak.' She thought to herself not wanting to be a burden to this team.

**_With Kakashi_**

Kakashi has lost his mood with the Last Uchiha, he just the same moves nothing new or dangerous, he just continues to read his smut.

"It's not smut you hypocrite!" Kakashi yelled as he accusingly points at the sky. Suddenly a small fox looking creature floats in front of him, and spew some fire.

"Ah I'm sorry please put it out." Kakashi pleaded while Sasuke looked at the scene with a sweatdrop, and wondered where the creature came from.

"Don't even think about it kid." The creature said as it went invisible and disappeared along with the fire.

"Now that's out of the way let's continue." Kakashi said as he hides his smut (**Glaring at Kakashi**) from the mysterious creature, he then lean to the left as he dodge a barrage of kunais. Suddenly a burst of wind almost hit his back. "So you show up again Naruto."

"Yeah yeah Kaka-nii, let's go already." Naruto said and did some handsigns and shouted his unmentioned techniques. "**Futon: Kaiten kazaguruma no Jutsu**" (**Wind Release: Spinning Wind Wheel Technique**.)

Naruto then rolled up into a ball, as wind wind surrounds him, and launches himself like a wheel. Kakashi side stepped as he saw Naruto's technique grinds through a tree as it reached the other side. Kakashi was impressed to his surrogate little brother's skills on wind while Sasuke was seething in anger as he saw Naruto's technique.

'That technique should be mine!' He thought angrily. Suddenly they heard the timer went up. Sakura and Sasuke walked in defeat while Naruto has a neutral face.

**_2 minutes later_**

"I think the three of you failed." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke slump in defeat while Naruto still had his neutral face.

"I think we didn't." Naruto said as he reareached for his pocket revealing the two bells making Sakura and Sasuke jaws drop while Kakashi has a smirk.

"So tell me how did you get the bells Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned.

"Well when you fought Sasuke, I've already cut the bells with my wind, and created an air cushion to stop its fall so it couldn't make a sound." Naruto explained getting shock faces from his two teammates, and a smirk from his sensei.

"So who will you give it?" Kakashi asked.

"No one-" Getting some more shock faces from his teammates. "-and neither will I-" getting more surprise faces. "- you kow me Kaka-nii I'm way smarter than this that I could even with Shikamaru in intelligence, so I gave the bells to no one and to myself as the answer is teamwork." His teammates were floored from their shock, the so called idiot have shown his hidden talent with them, and managed to know the answer.

"That's right Naruto and now Team 7 is now official." Sakura cheered for passing, but felt left alone for being useless. Sasuke brood and was still angry to Naruto, and Naruto was nuetral. Kakashi then shunshined to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto, but said blonde was nowhere in sight. Sakura tried Sasuke for a date, but he ignored it.

**_Hokage Tower_**

Every Jonin were in Sarutobi's office just waiting for a late cyclops. The door suddenly opened and said cyclops entered.

"Kakashi finally you are here so which team passed?" Sarutobi asked.

"Team 1 fails"

"Team 2 fails"

"Team 3 fails"

"Team 4 is a disgrace to every kunoichi and fails."

"Team 5 fails"

"Team 6 fails"

"Team 7 pass" Every Jonin were surprised at Kakashi, for passing a team.

"How did they go?" Hiruzen asked wondering how they did it. The sensei's of Team 1 to 6 thought the Uchiha did it, or the demon brat got killed.

"Well Sasuke tried to attack me by himself, he lacks some speed and power, but the problem is his arrogance." Kakashi stated with a bored look. "Sakura I could tell the most is the most fangirlish of all, she's a scaredy cat, and fell for a D-Rank Genjutsu."

All of the Jonins thought about it and could think she's a failure for a kunoichi.

"A D-Rank are you serious that girl fell for a D-Rank, what a disgrace." Team 8's sensei Kurenai said.

"Good thing Hinotori and Naruto change Ino, she could be worthless if both of them didn't help her." Team 10's sensei Asuma said making the other Jonins look at him.

"Well it's true Ino focused more on training since Hinotori is stronger, and the Kabutomushi girl could be Kunoichi of the Year if she couldn't control her anger."

The Jonins shuddered as they tried to mess with her, a few sent to the hospital with 3rd degree burns or a severe pain on the groin.

"Only one is functional is Naruto." Kakashi said surprising all of the Jonins except Kurenai and Asuma since they taught the kid everything. "He displays a cool head, he didn't rush, and is really good in wind manipulation."

The Jonins were now floored that the so called 2nd dead last behind the Nara solved the test alone.

"Not surprising at all young Naruto was always unpredictable." Hiruzen said and chuckled. "Okay continue."

"Team 8 pass."

"Team 9 is still in progress."

"Team 10 pass."

"Alright you can leave, but Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stay here for a little." Everyone left except the three called Jonins.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah what's wrong Tou-san?" Asuma asked.

"Its about the lost Kabutomushi heiress." Everyone tense at the news.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked.

"She's still in Hi no kuni, but her whereabouts are unknown, and was keep this as a secret to them so they couldn't charge in to rescue her." Hiruzen said not wanting another war because of this.

"We understand Hokage-sama, and the one thing we should worry about is Hinotori finding out." Everyone shuddered at the prospect of the girl.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto is currently in the forest, as he practices soccer for his second style, he discovered that he could use chakra on the ball as a second weapon, and could deceive his enemies with it. His shadow clones are also helping him. Suddenly a sudden pain went to his head and images came to his mind; images of a road, a large waterfall, a hidden village, and lastly a cute girl that closely resembles Hinotori.

'Kurama did you feel that?" Naruto mentally asked using the fox's real name.

'**I felt it brat, she's my sister's other Jinchuriki.**" Kurama said.

'How did that happened?' He asked himself.

'**Maybe you've gain a powerful connection with the wind, that it gave you the ability to use it to spy.**'

'That is a logical answer, if those images went through my head, I bet there's a clue in it, and a slight chance she will enter the Chunin Exams here." gaining a nod from the fox and suddenly a sly smirk came from the fox's mouth.

'**Also did I thought clearly that you called her cute****.**" Kurama teased making Naruto blush.

'Baka-fox stop teasing and you got to admit she looks like her sister.'

'**I hope she doesn't get angrily easily****.**" Both of them shuddered at the image of equally strong girls in a warpath.

'Well we better learn this soon.' He then cut of the connection, his clones, and went back home.

.

..

...

**Well that's a coincidence, what will happen next chapter, will Naruto show more of his skills? ****Until next time. Vic out Peace.**


	5. Fox in Wave

**Hey guys Vic here, this will be the fourth chapter of the series, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:5 Fox in Wave_**

Team 7 is having a bad day, why you may ask, because they kept doing lousy D-Rank Missions aka chores, but the worst of all is this one.

"Cherry in position." Sakura said through a mic.

"Brooder here I hate you all, I see the target." Sasuke said.

"Wind Fox here, I see it as well." Naruto said.

"Scarecrow on point, charge." Kakashi ordered.

Three of the genins jumped to their target, they're shouts of pain, and scratching creating a dust cloud around the area. As the dust cleared Team 7 has multiple scratch marks over their body, and on Naruto's arm is a cat with a red collar.

"Tora captured going back to the tower." Naruto said as he grumbled about stupid cats.

**_Hokage Tower 1 hour later_**

Team 7 is currently in the Hokage's office, Madam Shijimi is currently crushing Tora, Naruto and Sakura has faces of sympathy while Sasuke looked with a smirk saying he want the cat dead.

"Shijimi-sama I think Tora can't breathe." Naruto said to her. Madam Shijimi looked at Tora and gasp as she was strangling her baby, she loosened her grip and Tora was now relaxing on her arms making her smile, and gave Naruto a thank you. Everyone in the room was shocked that Naruto just remove the Retrieve Tora mission. Suddenly every genins felt an urge to celebrate and didn't no why.

"Congratulations Team 7 now your next mission is mowing the lawn, babysitting, and-" Hiruzen was cut of as Sasuke slammed his desk.

"No more of this pathetic chores I'm an Uchiha I demand for a better mission." Naruto and Kakashi just sighed at the emo, Sakura can't think of anything as she doesn't like to do harder missions, and Hiruzen just rub his temple as he can't deny it because of the council.

"All right this is C-Rank escort mission."

"So who's the client?" Naruto asked.

"Send him in!" An old man then came out of the door with a gourd of sake with him.

"So these will guard me huh, a weak looking

emo, and a weak little girl, but this blonde kid looks strong." The old man said making Sasuke seeth in rage, Sakura look down in shame, and Naruto having a smile.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san this kids are strong we can protect you." Kakashi said making the old man named Tazuna. "Alright team meet me at the gate by 6 in the morning."

**_2 hours later_**

Naruto is currently walking to the west side of the village hoping to visit Hinotori, he need to tell her that she found her sister, and he needs to be wary of the ROOT ANBU the Hokage said to him.

He reached the gate of the compound and went for Hinotori's branch. He walked to the castle at the southeast were all of the desert beetles live. He saw Hinotori sparing with her guardian.

Her guardian was an adult man with light green, pale eyes, and same dark skin tone. He wears a white sleeveless shirt under a green robe with the kanji of tornado on the back, black pants, and strapped boots.

"Hinotori I need to speak to you!" Naruto called and Hinotori and her guardian stop sparing.

"Alright Okaze we continue later, I need to do something." Hinotori ordered to her guardian Okaze, Okaze then disappeared in a mini twister. "What's up Naruto?"

"I think I just found your sister." Hinotori gain a shock face.

"Where is she!" Hinotori shouted/asked.

"I don't know but I got visions that she's in a village hidden on a waterfall, and that was the only image I got." Naruto explained.

"We need to train you on this ability Naruto, I want my twin sister back home, and I could feel whole again." Hinotori said as she cried for finally hearing news of his sister.

"Hinotori calm down there's might be a chance that she's a ninja and we can find her during missions, or the Chunin Exams." Naruto said as Hinotori calmed down.

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem."

**_The next day_**

Team 7 were now near the gates waiting for their sensei and their client. Sakura and Sasuke have bags on their bags while Naruto has a pouch with storage seals, and inside it were storage scrolls he needs for the trip. They saw Kakashi with Tazuna on his shoulder, he explained that he carried Tazuna out of the bar, and they began their mission.

Naruto was happy to see the outside world, he could feel the wind on his face with each step, and leaves rustling with it. Sakura asked her sensei if their was any ninjas in Nami, and her answer was the whole ninja system. Sasuke just brood.

Naruto suddenly felt a sudden change in the air and stopped moving making his team look at him.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the air, so be wary in the area." Naruto said and looked around his pouch, and got 6 three pointed shurikens with the middle made of wood with markings on it making Kakashi widen his eyes.

"Your using it now Naruto?" Kakashi asked making his two other students look at him in confusion.

"Just in case we need it." Naruto said as he held his shurikens between his fingers. They then continued to move and saw a puddle in the middle of the road, Naruto then threw his 6 shurikens around the puddle and made one handsign.Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke look at him with curiosity while Kakashi knew why he did it.

Suddenly two ninjas came out of the puddle gasping for air, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke look at the ninjas in surprise, and Kakashi prepared himself if they didn't die, and the next seconds the two ninjas died from lack of oxygen.

"Good job Naruto that was quick timing." Kakashi praised him.

"What was that dobe!" Sasuke shouted/asked angrily with Sakura with the same thoughts.

"Well it's one of Naruto's created jutsus Sasuke." Their sensei said making them having shock looks as the dobe has created his own jutsu.

"What was that jutsu sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That was the** Yokuatsu fūjin no Jutsu** a Kinjutsu in the league of the **Hiraishin**, it could create an area where no air exists making the area unbreathable." Kakashi explained making Sasuke angry and Sakura has a face of horror.

"Dobe teach me that jutsu now!" He demanded while Naruto and Kakashi sighed.

"Well you can't control it Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean I'm an Uchiha how can this be hard to control!" He boasted making Naruto and Kakashi sigh again.

"It's because you need the strongest affinity to wind, which is impossible for you since the Uchiha strongest affinity is fire, and this jutsu could sap your entire reserves in seconds." Kakashi explained coldy.

"How much chakra?" Sakura asked as she was shaking in fear with Tazuna trying to make a stoic face.

"Chakra reserves that could reach the Kyuubi's league." Sakura and Sasuke were now horrified of this jutsu if they even think about using this they'll be drained like oranges. "Now Tazuna how can you explain this."

Tazuna was now shaking in fear.

**_One explanation later_**

Tazuna then explained the crisis in Nami, Gato a business platoon secretly a drug dealer has made Nami his base of operations, Kakashi wanted to stop the mission, but he knew his surrogate little brother will not abandon this mission as he values life more than anything. So thay continued the mission, called backup, and they were now heading for Nami. Along the way Sasuke tried to steal Naruto's pouch but each time he will get small cuts from the pouch's security seals and wind seals. Naruto threw a kunai through the forest almost hitting a white rabbit, Sakura yelled at him, but both him and Kakashi focus their eyes on the rabbit. Then both of their eyes widen.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi drag Sakura and Sasuke down while Naruto drag the client, and suddenly a giant sword came out of the forest. Then an tall man with bandages around his mouth and no eyelashes.

"Zabuza Momochi, one of the 7 Blades of the Mist, and Nuke-nin." Kakashi said to the man named Zabuza.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan nice to finally meet you, now give me the old man." Zabuza demanded.

'The Sharingan how did Kakashi have it he's not an Uchiha after all.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"What is the Sharingan?" Sakura asked surprisingly Naruto explained it.

"The Sharingan is a powerful dojutsu that only the Uchiha could only obtain, they could copy any jutsus, use alot of Genjutsus, giving you slow mo vision, but your reflexes will be slow down if used." Sakura was amazed from the explanation while Sasuke was seething in anger that Naruto gave the Sharingan a weakness.

"This kid is good Kakashi, but can they beat me." Kabuza said and went through multiple handsigns. "**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**." (**Hiding in the Mist Technique**)

Then the whole area area was covered in thick mist, Team 7 then surrounds Tazuna as they hardly look around, then all of them felt a chill in their spines. Naruto knew what to do and created a vortex that sucked all of the mist, clearing the area with Zabuza in the area.

"That brat of yours Kakashi is really strong with his wind, I could call him a prodigy for this." Zabuza said with interest, there so were many rare people with strong wind affinities that only the Sandaime Tsuchikage was the only man mastering, and in front of him now was the second.

"Thank you for the praise Zabuza, and you should call your Yuki partner here." Everyone was confused except Zabuza and remembered this kid has the strongest wind affinity, and could utilize the wind easily.

"Haku get down here!" A ninja came out of the forest wearing a hunter nin uniform, the ninja then remove its mask, revealing a very beautiful face.

"How did you know that I was hiding, and my clan name?" The fake hunter nin asked shocking the group.

"I track you with my wind, I sense the coldness near your body, and I think that you have ice as your affinity meaning that your from the destroyed Yuki Clan." Naruto explained shocking everyone.

"Where did you get this information?" Haku asked.

"A certain friend that used to belong from Kiri." Naruto answered.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"Hyoga Kabutomushi" This made Zabuza and Haku shock in disbelief.

"Hyoga-kun his in your village!" Haku exclaimed.

"Yes his clan are now residing in Konoha in peace, some tried to kidnap them, but each one attempts are either captured, or killed." Naruto explained making Haku cry in joy, while Zabuza gain more hope as he could get help with an old friend.

"Kakashi I think we should stop this battle, I promised an old friend in that clan before the civil war begun, so please let us join your village so I could meet him again." Some were wary from his intentions, but Naruto and Kakashi saw right through it and believe it.

"Alright everyone let's move we still have a mission to do, we got some extra backup, and more will come soon." They then continued walking to Nami.

**_Unknown Location _**

In the middle of an office a short man was sitting on his desk, and he was angry. Not only did Zabuza betrayed him, he also joined on helping the bridge builder. Suddenly his doors opened with inexperienced samurais entered.

"Gato-sama we got the man the man you needed." The man said to the midget name Gato.

"Alright send him in." Gato ordered, then a ninja wearing an Ame hitai-ate came in. "Aoi Rokusho we have a perfect job for you."

The ninja named Aoi then grin as he held a specific blade.

**_With Naruto and his group_**

Naruto and the gang have reached Tazuna's house, along the way Haku listened carefully to Naruto as she listens as he told her old lover's days in village, Sasuke tried to get close to Haku but sense a feeling on his spine that to never touch her, Sakura tried to fight Haku but each attempt she got knock out, and Zabuza and Kakashi were talking for any sudden attacks from Gato. In front of Tazuna's house is a young woman.

"Tou-san!" The women then ran up to Tazuna and hugged him.

"I'm alright Tsunami this super group is helping us." Tazuna said as he points to the group of ninjas. Everyone bowed in respect and entered the house. Along the way thay saw a kid walk along inside glaring at the ninjas.

"What's his problem?" Zabuza asked.

"Sorry about that Inari is just isn't the same since Gato took our home." Tsunami said making the two Kiri nins look down in shame for doing this to a peaceful village.

"It's fine Tsunami-san we can change his view if he could understand our work." Naruto assured making Tsunami smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tsunami said and went inside. They went inside the house and talked to each other, Naruto told stories of how the Kabutomushi Clan is going to Haku as she blush as he mentions Hyoga, Zabuza listened as well as he was an old ally to them, Naruto then explained that his weapons are made feom there and they only gave one to who they trust, Sasuke got mad about this that he wanted to demand the clan to make a clan for him with the support of the Civilian Council, but everyone knew to never mess with that clan as one member could annihilate a thousand shinobis but an angry female member could annihilate the whole battlefield if they didn't charge in blindly. Zabuza shivered at that as he was once thrashed around by a female member that he went to the hospital for 3 years.

"Alright my little genins I think we should train if Gato tried to hire another ninja to hunt down Tazuna, so we need to prepare." Kakashi said as he looked to his students.

"Naruto you train with that shuriken of yours, while I train Sasuke and Sakura."

"Hai Kaka-nii." Naruto said and summoned his giant shuriken, and went for the forest to train.

**_7 hours later_**

It is now the evening and everyone is in the dining room as they eat Tsunami's cooking, Naruto have trained very well with his shuriken that he added some wind for some more cutting power, Kakashi trained Sasuke and Sakura on the tree climbing exercise which Sasuke fails in the first try, and Zabuza and Haku were guarding the house if Gato send some of his grunts.

Everyone was eating peacefully till Inari made an outburst.

"You're all going to die." Inari said with pure anger, everyone saw this thinking that his past was more painful.

"No were not Inari-san for we have strength than just having numbers." Naruto said with a nuetral face, but Inari got annoyed more.

"You can't is just to-" Inari was cut off as a strong force of wind knock him to the ground, and everyone was pushed slightly as Naruto released some of his wind. Kakashi caught a slight glimpse on Naruto as he saw a faint green light on his eyes but disappeared.

"You don't know anything." Naruto said angrily making everyone back away from the sudden change. "What happens when your grandfather got killed and the bridge wasn't finished, what happens when some grunts invades your house, what happens if we didn't come here at all. This whole country will DIE!"

Everyone was now in fear from his explanation, Tazuna and Tsunami were crying from the truths they received, and Inari was on his back as he heard those words he was now scared more and he blamed himself for being a coward.

"Naruto that's kinda harsh." Sakura said with slight fear.

"Sakura the world is not always black and white, this world always causes harm, and I can't stand seeing innocent people die." Naruto said as he cried in shame of lowering his neutral persona. Everyone except Sasuke was now thinking on his words and was quite in shame of themselves on seeing a kind hearted boy suffer from this endless cycle, and has no help. "Kaka-nii I will go to sleep call me if you need me."

He then went upstairs leaving everyone in their thoughts of this night. Kakashi was really sad for seeing his surrogate little brother like this, he needs his support right and went upstairs to reassure him.

**_The next day _**

Today was the day the bridge will be finished, many carpenters was almost in there freedom, and wanted to celebrate till they get back home. Kakashi and the group minus Naruto since he's still sleeping are guarding the bridge from any sudden attacks, Haku and Zabuza are quite excited to go to Konoha to visit the Kabutomushi since the civil war, Sasuke was thinking on how to get Naruto's weapons without knowing, and Sakura was just fawning on said emo. Suddenly a carpenter was stabbed on the stomach by a electrified sword.

"Aoi Rokusho former Konoha-nin, and stealer of the Raijin no Ken of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. What are you doing here!" Kakashi demanded not wanting to see a power hungry traitor.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi, now show me the bridge builder, and nobody will get hurt." Aoi demanded as he smirk as he points the legendary sword, Kakashi and the group were now wary when he points the blade, a giant shuriken then came out of the forest straight to Aoi, but he deflected but got pushed back from its power. Kakashi eyes widen cause he knows who owned that shuriken.

"Sorry Kaka-nii I just took a little problem in the house." Naruto came out of the forest with a smile of his own, everyone tense up from that smile knowing it says danger.

"Who is this brat!" Aoi shouted, upset that a Genin just struck him down without knowing.

"Oh this brat will show you a great beatdown." Naruto then drag a finger with chakra on his wrist, and a very funky beat starts to play.

**(Play Hand Clap by Fitz and The Tantrums)**

Everyone was confused on the sound till they saw him move with the beat, Aoi smirk at this thinking he got the advantage, but he was surprised to see the blonde disappear in sight. He then sense something came behind him revealing the blonde flying at him with his shuriken on his hand, he parried the blade but he was overwhelmed by the blonde's strong strike. Naruto then did multiple swipes with his shuriken as Aoi tried his best to deflect every strike, Naruto then did some twirls and kicked Aoi on every direction. Aoi jumped away and summoned his senbon umbrella, he then rained a volley of senbons but Naruto span his shuriken creating a small vortex deflecting all of the needles. Zabuza and Haku saw their chance and charged in, Zabuza then did a right sword sweep making Aoi block with his umbrella while Haku jump on Zabuza's back and launched her own senbons making Aoi retreat as both Kiri nin charge in, Everyone heard a loud clang as they saw Naruto's shuriken turned into a fan frame and solid wind chakra formed the fan's paper. Naruto then did a hard swipe and a small tornado that charged at Aoi making him go to the edge of the bridge. Aoi saw that he was cornered, so he use the Raijin no Ken as he tried to cut down the blonde, but he thought wrong as the blonde flew to the air and focused wind chakra on his fan/shuriken as his eyes glowed with the same green color. Naruto then launched himself to Aoi as his weapon glowed with the same color.

"**Futon: Tengoku Gurandosupairaru no Jutsu****!!**" **(Wind Release: Heaven Grand Spiral Technique)** Naruto then swung his fan and a small wind orb went for Aoi, said ninja cockily struck the orb, but as he struck it the orb exploded to a giant tornado that reached the skies. Everyone covered their eyes from the strong wind and hold on to anything that's sturdy. Gato also appeared on the other end of the bridge with a hundred grunts behind, but was sucked away from the wind disaster. The tornado then died down and revealed everything as an empty area with no bodies around and less blood.

**(Song end)**

Everyone was shock from the technique's power as they could small cuts on the bridge meaning the jutsu used more suction, they saw Naruto on his back completely exhausted from the battle with Zabuza and Haku on the guardrail completely exhausted as well. Sasuke was enraged that he didn't notice his eyes changed, he saw Naruto's shuriken in its fan form and tried to hold it, but the shuriken cut his hand. He seethed and tried to stab Naruto with a kunai but stop as Kakashi held his wrist as he looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke." Kakashi said with slight venom on his tone, Sakura was now scared that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto.

'What does he think he's doing, I know he hates him, but this is to much.' Sakura thought to herself in fear.

"Hey Kakashi!" Kakashi looked at the end of the bridge and saw their backup: Team 10.

"Sorry Asuma we're finished already." Kakashi said.

"Already huh well might as well help with the repairs." Asuma said and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji began helping the bridge builders with the repairs along with Team 7.

**_Few days later_**

Today was the day the citizens of Nami celebrate for their goal, they gave a party for Team 7 and 8, for their help. During the party Naruto and Team 10 talk to each other with their days, Team 10 continued with their training with their elements that they've discovered when they were in the village, after the party Naruto supervised Team 10 as they train with the weapons they got from the Kabutomushi Clan. Ino has a spiky chain whip, Choji has a huge hammer as tall as him, and Shikamaru has the first firearm in history: a flintlock. Sasuke saw their weapons but declined especially his old fangirl Ino as she focused more on her training, they have full mastery of their weapons with their secret elements, Sasuke copied Ino and Choji, but his main problem is Shikamaru as his weapon needed less movement than the others and only required quick precision. He tried to steal them but when he tried Ino's he will be pushed back by an invisible force, Choji's will increase its weight, and Shikamaru's will disappear in the darkness. Today they bid they're farewells and left for Konoha.

"That's quite an adventure right guys." Choji said gaining some nods from everyone except Sasuke as he still broods.

"Uh huh that was great I hope we could this more." Naruto said as he had his shuriken tied to his back now.

"I hope Hinata and her team is back home we should celebrate." Ino said enthusiastically, they told stories to each other while they walk, till Naruto stop moving.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, Naruto just looked at the sky, and everyone saw a faint green glow surrounds him.

"It's time Kaka-nii the chance of recognition for everyone." Naruto answered leaving the rest of the genins clueless except Shikamaru, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Asuma as they thought of one thing.

'The Chunin Exams has finally come.' Those were the thoughts the ninjas came to their mind, so everyone continued to walk back to the village.

.

..

...

...

**You are waiting this announcement and now the next chapter will the beginning of the Chunin Exams, what will happen in the exams, what will be the dangers will they face, so find out next time. Vic out Peace.**


	6. Chunin Exams and Fox meets Lost Beetle

**Hey guys I'm back for another episode, like last chapter what will happen here, so read and leave a like.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:6 Chunin Exams and Fox meet Lost Beetle_**

Naruto is now resting in his apartment, as he rest from the D-Rank missions they did. When arrived at the village many of the civilians were wondering what the infamous Zabuza Momochi doing in their village, they arrived at the Hokage Tower and Kakashi and Asuma gave their reports, the Hokage was impressed in their skills, and was more impressed with Naruto and Team 10. As he asked Zabuza and Haku, they just want to stay with the Kabutomushi as they were old allies. Haku was overjoyed as he saw Hyoga again with Hinotori and Tetsunoko hugging her, Zabuza got a small reunion with Shinzo and Hikari as they talked they're times away from each other, and the whole clan celebrate with the new music seals they created for special events. When they returned Sasuke tried everything to get Naruto's weapon, but anyone who gets it for him got multiple cuts on their hands, and earth techniques can't even hold it. The Civilian Council demanded Naruto to hand it over, but to no avail he can't still hold it making the Civilian Council angry as they can't give what the Uchiha's ordered. The Council tried to ask the Kabutomushi to make the Uchiha a weapon, but they declined not wanting to give a weapon to someone that's power hungry. Danzo tried to send his ROOT agents their, but they come back with only their heads. They tried everything but they can't as every clan in the village supports the Kabutomushi.

Naruto then thought it was a good time to go outside, he got his shuriken and strapped it on his back, he reached the door and went around the village. As he walk through the village the civilians still glared at him, but he didn't care as he entered Ichiraku Ramen. He ordered seven bowls of miso ramen, he told stories with Ayame and Teuchi about his mission and they were proud of him. Sakura then came in the shop and greeted Naruto and they walk alongside each other till they saw a box that tried to appear as a rock. Suddenly smoke appeared around the box.

"I think you put to much gunpowder." Both of them heard a female voice, Naruto then conjure some air making the smoke disappear, and revealing Konohamaru and his friends.

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru called out.

"Hello Konohamaru are you doing a good job with your training?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Boss now let me introduce you to my friends." Konohamaru said as he gestured to the two other children, and both of them introduced themselves. "So can you play with us?"

Sakura snorts from the question. "Naruto are you trying to impress them."

"Not at all Sakura, they came to me personally and ask me to train them, and this is not just a game as it will improve they're speed and endurance." Naruto said making Sakura gain a shock look. Naruto then look to the kids with a smile. "Alright everyone let's go."

Then Naruto and the kids were chasing each other with everything that they've learned, not until Konohamaru hit someone when he wasn't looking.

"Watch where you're going brat." The one Konohamaru accidentally hit said angrily, and he was wearing something a little bit like makeup. The guy with the makeup then look at the sky angrily. "It's war paint you heathen!"

Suddenly the same floating fox like creature came down and threaten him with a flaming fist making cower in fear.

"I'm sorry." The fox like creature then disappeared, and the guy then pick up Konohamaru by his scarf

"Kankuro put the kid down." A young blonde girl with four short ponytails said.

"Oh don't worry Temari this will be quick." Kankuro was about to punch Konohamaru until a large shuriken almost hit him. "Who threw that!"

"That would be me." Both Suna nin then look in front of them and saw Naruto with a glare.

"What do you want brat?" Kankuro demanded, he then something cold and saw the same blonde with the same shuriken on his hand, and it was close to his neck.

"For he is my student, and the grandson of the Hokage you are holding." Kankuro then drop Konohamaru out of fear, then they heard a clank and the shuriken turned to its fan form.

"A wise choice their now are you waiting their Sasuke because your seatmate their is getting impatient." Naruto said as Sasuke in a tree looked beside him and saw a redhead boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she was getting exhausted from running, Sasuke didn't mind her, while Temari look at her with disgust from her actions.

"Kankuro what do you think you're doing?" The redhead asked with a cold tone.

"W-well you see Gaara this kid-" Kankuro was cut of as he was looking at the cold glare of the redhead. Unknown to everyone Kurama and Naruto are talking through the mental link.

**'That's Shukaku alright I still remembered his bloodlust. Stay cautious around him kit.****'** Kurama warned.

'I will Kurama.' Naruto cut off the link.

"You guys are from Suna aren't you what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded getting some deadpan looks from Naruto and said Suna Team.

"It's the Chunin Exams we are allowed to come here." Kankuro explained making Sasuke and Sakura wonder about it.

"Hey you redhead what's your name."

"Sabaku no Gaara, you?" Gaara said.

"My name is Sas-" But he was cut off.

"Not you the blonde what's your name?" Gaara asked while Sasuke was seething in rage for being ignored.

"Naruto Uzumaki I hope you get the best of luck Mr. 1." The Suna Team had faces of shock from his words while Naruto's teammates were confused. "Now let the western wind guide you for your victory."

Gaara then got a blood thirsty grin. "Yes mother will have your blood Uzumaki."

"Those are some fine words Uzumaki, with that kind of speech you might be a wind user I presume?" Temari asked as she used her fan as an arm rest.

"As am I now we will be going now." Naruto shunshined with the three kids, the Suna nins walk away leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of the streets as they tried to process the event in their mind.

**_10 minutes later_**

In Training Ground 7, Naruto is practicing his shuriken's fan form as he launched a small gale, Sasuke tried to copy his movements but Naruto made a seal that prevents copying, and Sakura tried to flirt with him. Kakashi then appeared in the Training Ground with 3 forms on his hands, his two students were gawking at him as he was in time while Naruto seemed to know why he's early.

"You're early Kaka-nii any news today?" Naruto asked and Kakashi chuckles.

"Well yes I'm entering you three for the Chunin Exams." This got Sasuke and Sakura's attention while Naruto gave an amused smile. "Just sign this forms and go to the third floor of the academy in the afternoon."

Sakura reluncted a little, but signed it as she saw Naruto and Sasuke sign theirs, and gave it back to Kakashi.

"Alright you three goodluck." Kakashi said and shushined to who knows where.

**_10 minutes later_**

Naruto was walking down the road with the occasional glares, then he stop as felt a familiar breeze, images of the same girl is now walking in Konoha, Hinotori felt a sudden feeling in her gut as she flew upwards with her wings, Hyoga and Tetsunoko felt the same feeling and ran. Naruto then began to run to their destination. He then began to hop to the tree lines in a quick pace till he heard a familiar voice.

"Fu where are you? Fu come back!" Naruto look up and saw Hinotori flying as she shouts for her sister. He looked to his right and saw Hyoga and Tetsunoko jumping in the tree lines trying to call out to their lost sister. Naruto and saw the girl in the road looking a little startled, but he could see in her eyes that tried to find that filling in her gut. He could sense Chomei's other half in the girl, and he felt that she was talking with her tenant.

**'Careful Naruto, she's looking troubled so let her siblings come to her and appear.'** Kurama said through the mental link, and gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Fu!" Naruto snap at his thoughts as he saw Hinotori slam herself to the girl, and began to hug her tightly.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked as she was startled from the interaction, Naruto then saw Hyoga and Tetsunoko come out of the tree lines with tears of joys.

"Fu do you not remember me?" Hinotori asked with tears in her eyes, the girl named Fu looked for any clues and saw a slight hint of orange under Hinotori's bangs.

"H-Hino-nee." Fu stuttered and began hugging her twin sister. Hyoga and Tetsunoko then come closer and hugged their lost siblings.

"Where were you Imouto we were looking for you everywhere?" Hyoga asked with tears.

"Fu-nee." Tetsunoko cried as he hug Fu more.

"I tried to escape with Chomei's help, but the civilians and Civilian Council didn't want me to go. The village leader Shibuki tried to sneak me out of there, but they were to many. Sorry I couldn't come back in time." Fu cried on her twin's chest, and Hinotori tried to calm her down.

"Don't cry Fu you're safe now, with the help of the Hokage we could get you out of that village, now let's go back to the compound." Hinotori said and Fu nod, then the four of them then began to walk back to their compound. Naruto looked at the scene with a smile as she looked at her friend's whole family again, he began to walk to the academy to wait for his team there.

**_2 hours later_**

Naruto is now standing near the entrance with a notepad in his hand, he began a liking with novels, and he tried to come with his own. He thought of using his adventure as a main plot, but couldn't get a certain scene in it. He then saw his team walking.

"Hey guys doing great." Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke and Sakura then saw Naruto's notepad.

"Naruto what are you writing there?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I'm writing a novel." This shock both of his teammates.

"Since when?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well I started today, but I couldn't think of a good plot." Naruto said as he taps his head with his pencil. Both of his teammates went out of their confusion and the three of them went inside while Naruto still tried to think of a plot. They walk upstairs till Naruto felt the urge to stop, he saw his teammates still in the second floor looking at the door. he raise an eyebrow on what was going on, and looked on what his teammates were looking at. He saw a spandex wearing boy with a bowl cut and large eyebrows, a girl with her hair in two buns, and four of this people tried to get in the room which says 301. Naruto sweatdrops at the easy Genjutsu, but came down at least.

"Hey Ten-nee." Naruto called out to the bun-haired girl, his teammates were surprised from the call, but the other two are having smiles.

"Naruto-kun you came I hope we could show our youth in this exams!" The bowl cut boy said with so much enthusiasm.

"Lee quiet down, sorry Naruto didn't see you there, are you joining the exams." The Tenten said.

"Hai, and also did you came up with a name for my shuriken here?" Naruto asked as he gestured his weapon on his back, Tenten examined the shuriken trying to not get close as she knows the Kabutomushi are picky with their chosen wielders and will always put special seals on them to protect them from getting stolen, and will come back to its owner if it was very far away.

"Well I could think of one is Tatsumaki." Tenten said getting a thinking gesture from Naruto.

"Tornado is kinda good, if the others come here can you name there's as well." Naruto said and Tenten nod, Naruto then look back and saw a beaten up Sasuke, a Hyuga glaring at him, and a giant turtle lecturing Lee. Suddenly Lee's and Tenten's sensei Guy came out of a poof of smoke, he then punch Lee and both of them cried and starts called out their names with so much passion. Naruto shunshined away leaving Team Guy and his Teammates as they watch in horror as they watch the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu.

**_Later_**

Naruto is waiting in the stairs with Kakashi as they talk about any good plots for his novel. They then look at the stairs and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and the Hyuga with traumatized faces. Kakashi quickly shut his book and congratulated his team, Team 7 entered the room and they were hit with multiple KI from the other Genins in the room, Sakura shivered from the looks, Sasuke tried to keep his cool, and Naruto just shook his head and released his own KI which more deadly making everyone in the room shiver in fear.

"So the gangs all here." Naruto and his team turn around and saw Kiba and his team, and the only different was the three of them have weapons. Kiba has a pair of long bladed daggers strapped on his hips, Hinata has a pair of blue gauntlets, and Shino has a halberd strapped on his back. Team 10 also entered with Shikamaru having his flintlock in its holster, Ino has her whip on her hip, and Choji has his hammer strapped on his back. Hinotori also came in and walked over to Fu and began talking with each other.

"Could you keep it down your making everyone tense up." Everyone then turn to a silver haired genin.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked not remembering him from any files that are new.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." The ninja named Kabuto said with a kind smile, but it didn't fool Naruto and his friends. "I'm kinda of a veteran here, and this is my seventh try."

Now Naruto and his friends were looking at him suspiciously.

"These exams are kinda tough, so I have something that could help." Kabuto then revealed a stack of cards. " These are Ninja Info Cards and they have every info of the genins here."

Sasuke then step forward. "Give me information on Rock Lee, Sabaku Gaara, Team 8, Team 10, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Some of the genins were confused from the answer, but Naruto and his friends knew why. Kabuto then shuffled his cards.

**(Skipping Lee and Gaara it's just as same as canon.)**

"Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Their sensei is the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuki. They completed a 50 D-Rank missions and 1 C-Rank missions. Kiba Inuzuka is the next heir of the Inuzuka Clan, he has full mastery of his clan's techniques, he wields two daggers that could control fire, and during his C-Rank mission he got the title of Jigoku no ōkami **(**Hell Wolf**).**

Next is Hinata Hyuga the next heir of the Hyuga Clan, she also mastered her Clan's techniques, she wields a pair of gauntlet that could the flow of water, and during the same mission he got the title of Shīninfu **(**Sea Nymph**)**.

And lastly is Shino Aburame the next heir of the Aburame Clan, he also mastered his clan's techniques, he wields a halberd that conduct electricity and used it against his enemies, and gain the title of Raijin no kabutomushi** (**Thunder God's beetle**)**."

Sasuke scowled as he looked at Team 8 with anger thinking that he needed that power to defeat his brother.

"Next is Team 10 consists of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Their sensei is Asuma Sarutobi son of the Hokage. They completed the same missions as Team 8. Shikamaru Nara the next heir of the Nara Clan, like the last team he also mastered his clan's techniques along with his teammates, he carries a strange weapon that could fire a small spherical ball that could pierce stone-" Everyone shivered at the description of how strong it could shoot. "-, and he gained the title of Fushigina yoru **(**Wondering Night**)**.

Choji Akamichi the next heir of the Akamichi Clan, he carries a large hammer that could decimate stones with one hit, and gain the title of Kyūjōshō funsai-ki **(**Rampaging Smasher**)**.

And last but not least Ino Yamanaka the next heir of the Yamanaka Clan, she carries a long chain whip and uses it elegance that she could mow a forest down, and she got the title of Hōboku sutoraikā **(**Grazing Striker**)**."

Everyone backed away from the Konoha nins not wanting to fight them in a battle. Sasuke was literally fuming from anger right now, and the same creature that was getting angered at before is sitting outside on a tree with a bag of peanuts on its hands as it watched the young ninjas faces with amusement.

"Last but not least Naruto Uzumaki, he is a member of Team 7 which consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and himself. There sensei is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. His skills are completely unknown as he always train in secret, his team finished 49 missions and 1 C to A-Rank mission at Nami, he carries a large 9 pointed pinwheel shuriken that can turn into a fan that could start a small tornado with the right power, he also defeated Aoi Rokusho in a battle with music backing him up that he used the beat to move around, and he gained the title of Fūjin no ko** (**Wind God's Child**)**."

Everyone literally back away from them, and Sasuke was having a mental war in himself. A team from Iwa looked at Naruto skeptically, Fu quite got interested in Naruto's history getting small information with her siblings about him being a Jinchuriki, she was quite attracted at his attitude, but was more attracted when she felt the aura of safety around him.

'C-Chomei what's happening in my body?' Fu mentally asked her tenant with a slight blush.

**'Well you got quite a crush with Fox boy there."** Chomei answered making Fu blush more.

Hinotori looked at her sister and saw the blush on her face, she then look where she was looking, and she looked at Naruto. Hinotori then got a sadistic smile on her face that said payback. Naruto suddenly felt a chill on his spine. Suddenly a poof of smoke occurred and a scar faced man appeared.

"Alright maggots, my name is Ibiki." said man then grinned sadistically. "From this point in the exams you're all my victims."

**(You know how it goes so skip)**

As Ibiki was about to congratulate them, but stop as someone came through the window revealing a purple haired woman with a bannner saying 'The World's Most Sexiest Proctor'.

"Anko you're early." Ibiki said to the purplette making her blush in embarrassment.

"Hey Anko-nee!" Naruto called out as he waves his hand, Anko turned to him with a smile.

"Hey nice to see you again Naruto, now everyone follow me." Anko jump out of the window with the rest of the Genins following her.

**_Forest of Death_**

Everyone then arrived at their destination, Anko explained the rules of the 2nd part as they listened carefully as the others didn't want to die, some cocky genin said the forest looked harmless and a kunai graced his face, a Kusa nin sneak behind Anko as she has her kunai with her long tongue making Naruto and his friends wary around her, Anko gave them papers that Konoha wouldn't be responsible for the deaths, and everyone entered the forest.

Currently Naruto is behind his team as he tried to sense his friends with his wind, Sasuke was thinking on how to steal Naruto's weapons, and Sakura was cowering in fear of getting attacked. Naruto just sighed seeing her female teammate like this he then felt one of his friends walking further away, he jumped to a branch making his teammates looked at him wierdly, they then felt a rise in temperature and saw an explosion on the west of their direction.

'Huh Kiba is catching up, this could be fun.' Naruto thought with a smirk, he felt another change in the wind so he set his giant shuriken to its fan mode, and swept downwards making a huge current of wind that knock out a team of Ame nins. He checked their scrolls, but it was the wrong scroll. His then team then continued forward till they felt a huge amount of KI, everyone looked around saw the Kusa nin that they saw earlier. Naruto readied Tatsumaki for any attacks while his team were struggling to stand up. He was about to charge at the Kusa nin, but he saw below him is a giant snake that was about to swallow him.

"Fuc-" His cursing was cut of as he was swallowed and was dragged away leaving his teammates behind.

**_With Hinotori _**

Hinotori is just jumping along the trees in search for an Earth scroll, as she jumps along the branches she felt her beetles warning her, and a team from Kiri came out of their hiding.

"Uh what's going on?" Hinotori said in confusion, maybe the Mizukage is still after her clan.

"Your head will please our kage, so prepare to-" The first Kiri nin was cut of as he was hit by a stream of fire and as it died down he was nothing but ashes. The remaining Kiri nin were scared at their target.

"She has **Shakuton** **(Scorch Release)** run!" Both of them tried to run both beetles were holding them on the ground, and Hinotori looked at them with a sadistic smile.

"So which one of you has the scroll I need?" She asked with the same smile. Then a loud scream went over the forest, making everyone in the forest stay away from their assailant.

**_With Naruto _**

Naruto was running in the tree lines with a scowl on his face, he was covered with saliva from the Summoning Snake that ate him, and a team from Ame attacked him, he of course defeat them and got the scroll the team needs, and a backup scroll when a team from Kiri attacked him. He continued forward and saw his teammate Sakura and his 2nd surrogate older brother Lee fighting a team from the newly established Otogakure. He then drop down and he let the wind glide him down to his enemies, he then threw Tatsumaki in front of them, and threw his Yokuatsu fūjin shurikens around them. He prepared the handsigns if he needed.

"Are you okay Sakura, Lee-nii?" Naruto asked and both of them nod. He then looked at the Oto nins as they tried to walk over, but couldn't move as they saw the Fūjin no ko in front of them. "Now what's going on here Sakura."

"As you were eaten by the snake the Kusa nin revealed herself as Orochimaru of the Sannins." Sakura answered making Naruto suprised. "He then bit Sasuke-kun on neck and some weird symbols are on them."

Naruto was now angry, he tried many attempts to remove that seal from his surrogate aunt Anko for years, even with his godfather's help he still couldn't do it, he really cursed the snake for this. He then used the handsigns making the three Oto nins breath heavily.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked in fear but Lee knew the answer.

"Don't worry Sakura I only used the lower versions meaning they will not die from lack of oxygen." Naruto answered making his enemies pale.

"Please forgive us we were given orders to do this." The female Oto nin said.

"What were your order?" Naruto asked as he still held his technique, and out of the bushes is Team 8 and 10 with confusion on their faces.

"Troublesome I think we have an invasion in our hands." Shikamaru said making everyone have wary looks at the Oto nins. Suddenly Lee's order teammates appeared with Tenten hit Lee on the head, and Neji glared at Hinata.

"We should report this to the Hokage." Kiba suggested and everyone agrees.

"You're right Jiji could help with this, but Orochimaru might have a contingency plan so we will do this till we finish this." Naruto said making everyone nod. Suddenly they felt something dark, they turned to the tree Sakura was hiding and saw Sasuke with black marking on his neck. Team 8, 10, and Naruto prepared their weapons for any outcome.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he held Tatsumaki in its fan form.

"This power feels great." Sasuke said as he felt the dark chakra flow within him. Naruto and the gang were holding their weapons tightly as he saw him walk a few steps. "And I will test this new power on you!"

Sasuke sprinted forward with the intent to kill, everyone were prepared to block his attack till Choji shouted. "**Doton: Ishi no te o tojikomeru no Jutsu**!" (**Earth Release: Trapping Stone Hands Technique**)

Two giant hands made of rock came out of the ground as it grabs Sasuke tightly, trapping him on the spot as the Uchiha struggled from the strong hands. Shikamaru jumped on the hands and used the handle of his flintlock to knock Sasuke out. The earth technique released as it let Sasuke drop to the ground. Sakura ran to the unconscious Uchiha making sure if he was okay making Ino look at her if this would be like if she didn't train a lot.

"We should continue moving everybody got the scrolls they need?" Naruto asked gaining nods from everyone. They then jump to the treelines as they head to the tower.

**_Few hours later_**

As their senseis congratulated them they stayed at the tower to rest a little, Naruto got Kakashi to put a seal on Sasuke as they needed Jiraiya to fix this with no problem, Hinotori congratulated the gang as Naruto talk about their recent missions, Fu came near Naruto with a slight blush and talked with each other about their sad times of their Jinchuriki life making Naruto understand her more, and he felt a strange sensation in his heart making Kurama laugh at him from his denseness but he was close. Everyone was now in a arena and the Hokage was in the stands. The Old Man then gave a speech to everyone and gave the true meaning of the Exams, some were hoping they could win to help their village, and while some brag about it. Their new proctor was Gekko Hayate a sick looking man but a great swordsman. They looked on a screen and saw the pictures move.

Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado

**(Same as canon)**

Sasuke's team was now expressing their emotions right now at the him, Sakura looked worried, Kakashi looked a little disappointed, and Naruto looked neutral making him angry but fell down as he was tired and was carried to the infirmary with Kakashi following.

Zaku Abumi VS Shino Aburame

Both competitors were in the arena as Zaku has a cocky smile while Shino was neutral.

"So this's the famous Raijin no kabutomushi this could be fun, and would increase my reputation." Zaku boast as Shino looked at him with no emotion as he held his halberd on his left hand.

"You seem foolish on doing this, but I will show the difference of true strength." Shino said as lightning coursed through his weapon.

"Yeah right take this bug boy **Zankuuha**." **(Decapitating Air Waves)** Zaku launched a burst of wind from the holes, Shino saw the attack and just sliced through with his halberd making the attack disperse. Zaku got angry and fired more **Zankuuhas**.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Shino said as he swung his halberd around cutting every attack that come close to him.

"Shut up! **Zankuuha**." Zaku fired another burst of air but Shino still block it. Shino then spread his arms as beetles were coming out of his sleeves, but instead of the Aburame's kidaichū beetles the beetles looked more like stag beetles with longer mandibles and its body color is dark yellow.

The beetles then began circling around the arena making it impossible to hear as the beetles fly they make so much noise.

"I can't hear anything!" A random genin shouted as the beetles literally make such loud noise.

"This bugs are annoying **Zankuuha**!" He blast the beetles but a short course of electricity nullifly the attack. The beetles were moving so fast as they were now blurs with blue outlines. Shino then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Raiton: Inshō-tekina sandāu~ībā no Jutsu**." **(Lightning Release: Striking Thunder Weaver Technique****)** He span his halberd as the beetles followed the movement as they circle around into a ball of blue blurs, Shino then points his halberd to Zaku and in a flash Zaku was embedded to the wall as he was paralyzed to move. Everyone was shock **(** pun not intended **)** at the display except Naruto and the gang.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Hayate said as he coughs.

**(Same as canon except Naruto and the gang**)

Neji Hyuga VS Hinata Hyuga

Both competitors were now in the battlefield as Neji glared at Hinata while Hinata just gave an unimpressed look.

"Give up now Hinata-sama, you will lose as it will be your faith." Neji said but got nothing as he saw Hinata in a stance making him angry.

"Your words does not hinder me Neji-nii-san for I have no bounds of losing to ones believing in faith." Hinata said as she active her Byakugan as did Neji.

"Hajime" Hayate ordered.

Neji charged in as he plans to close of Hinata's chakra points, Hinata saw this and dodge as she move away from the assault, Neji got frustrated from her dodging as he charged in more, Hinata then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Kōzui no mizu no kokyū no Jutsu**" **(Water Release: Flooding Water Breath Technique)** She sucked in some air and a huge amount of water began flooding the arena as it almost reached the stands. Good thing Choji sealed of the entrance with some earth techniques not wanting the water to go out of the arena. Everyone then saw Neji standing on the water as he was soaked from the technique and Hinata was no where to be found. They then saw ripples in the water, and Hinata came out with her gauntlets gave her webbings and a fish tail making her look more like a mermaid. Everyone were blushing on how beautiful Hinata was in her new form except Naruto as he knows Hinata as a they have a sibling relationship, Choji and Shikamaru as they already know, and Kiba as he was her boyfriend since the Academy days.

"**Suiton: Mekajiki no dangan no Jutsu**" **(Water Release: Swordfish Bullet Technique)** Hinata then spew three swordfish shaped water as they rush to Neji.

"**Kaiten**" **(Rotation)** Neji then spin around and a dome of chakra surrounds him making the swordfish collide on it and dispenses them, but not leaving any damage as their bills went through the defense and cut Neji making him angry and lose control on the water as he was now completely submerged. Hinata saw this did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Monsutāu~ōtāītā no Jutsu**" **(Monstrous Water Eater Technique)** A giant whirlpool then appeared around Neji as he was forced to the eye of the whirlpool. Then the water recedes revealing a heavily injured Neji.

"Winner Hinata Hyuga." Kurenai was proud of her female student as she saw Hinata's hands flow and began healing his cousin. Neji wanted some answers but his injuries were so severe, Hinata explained her dream and will remove the Hyuga Curse making Neji cry in gratitude. The screen then started to shuffle and stop.

Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka

Both rivals were now in the battlefield as Sakura prepared her weapons, and Ino grabbed her whip with her right hand.

"Hajime"

Ino then wasted no time as she did a sideway swipe with her chain whip, but Sakura jumped away from the attack. Sakura tried to speak up but couldn't as Ino continued her assault. Ino saw this and spoke.

"Don't even try Sakura, this is a battle and I'm a kunoichi that will fight for herself, not like a damsel in distress." This shock Sakura and felt ashamed for being weak, every kunoichi felt pride on seeing their fellow kunoichi fight like a true ninja. Ino did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Nōnoton: Iryūjonhebi no Jutsu**" **(Cerebral Release: Illusion Snake Technique) **Everyone was confused at Ino for a second, until her whip glowed in a purple hue, and turned to a purple transparent snake that circles around Ino. Everyone was scared as they heard the transparent snake hissing except Naruto and the gang.

'Don't worry Sakura it's just an illusion it will just pass through me." She saw Ino let go of her whip and said weapon move on its own. Sakura ran for her life not wanting to be hit by the hard chains. Everyone laugh at the chase when some look at Ino in curiosity as they saw her float with purple outlines around her.

"Ah help me!" Sakura still ran as she was still being chased by the possessed whip. She was hit multiple times and they hurt badly, she starts to lose her energy, and the whip finally wraps around her and got immobilized.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka" Asuma was proud to Ino and will thank Naruto later. The screen then started to shuffle and stop.

Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi.

"Troublesome I'm fighting a girl and its the one at Oto." Shikamaru said as he jumped to the arena, along with Kin. Both of them are on their places and prepares to fight.

"Hajime" Shikamaru quickly drew his flintlock and hit Kin's knee.

"Ahh!" Kin screamed in pain as the bullet hit her bone. Everyone was surprised from the quick attack as they look at Shikamaru and his weapon, they were curious about, and thinking if they could reverse engineer it. Shikamaru took another shot at Kin's shoulder making her scream in pain more.

"Please surrender I don't like killing a pretty girl." Shikamaru wasn't lying she was kinda pretty but he was in a match.

"Proctor I surrender and please remove this things!" Kin said in pain. She then being left up by something, she looked down and saw a large lizard on her back, she was scared a little and struggled a little.

**"Don't struggle, Shikamaru-sama wants me to get you to the infirmary, so please stop****." **The lizard said in a female voice meaning it's a Summoning Animal. Kin then looked at Shikamaru weirdly.

"Like I said I don't want to kill a pretty girl like you." Shikamaru said as he hid a blush, he didn't notice Naruto and Hinotori snickering at him.

Kin blushed at that and looked away, but she mumbled a thank you. The screen starting shuffling and stop.

Choji Akamichi VS Dosu Kinuta

Both competitors were now at the arena looking at each other, Choji let his giant hammer on the ground making a really loud thud. Everyone was surprised from the sound thinking on how heavy it is.

"Hajime."

Choji then lift his hammer over his head and crashed it on the ground, rocks came out of the disturbed earth, and Choji hit the flying rocks with his hammer with one arm as it heads to Dosu. Dosu was getting angry as he can't get close enough to attack because of the rocks hurdling at him.

Choji then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Doton: ****Nobite iru chikyū no chikara no Jutsu**." **(Earth Release: Forces of the Stretching Earth Technique)** He swung his hammer upwards and a giant wave of rocks, mud, and stone were heading Dosu, Dosu couldn't react in time as he was overtaken by the earthen wave. Everyone was scared at him as now own can use that kind of technique without high chakra reserves. The screen then shuffled again and stop.

Hinotori Kabutomushi VS Fu Kabutomushi

The team on Taki were quite scared right now as their so called demon is part of one of their allies. Both twins went down to the battlefield as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"You ready Imouto." Hinotori asked making the teams in Taki rethinking of their actions at the now revealed lost heiress of an influential clan.

"Hai Nee-chan." Fu said as she was in a Taijutsu stance, and Hinotori followed suite.

"Hajime"

Both twins then charge at each other as they trade blow by blow, and witth the help of Chomei they have full on resistance. Hinotori then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Shakuton: Fumō no chikyū no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Barren Earth Technique****) **Hinotori then let out a wave of intense fire. Fu saw this and did some handsigns that some didn't recognize and shouted.

"**Umiton: Afureta sekai no Jutsu**" **(Sea Release: Flooded World Technique)** Everyone was baffled as a wave of more darkened water clashed with the wave of infernos and ending with a draw.

"Now that's a new affinity I need to learn more about." Naruto said in surprise at the seen.

"You finally found your affinity Fu I'm proud of you." Hinotori said as her wings appeared and charge. Fu saw this and prepared some more handsigns and shouted.

"**Umiton: Mizu no funshutsu kuchi no Jutsu**" **(Sea Release: ****Bursting Water Spout Technique)**

The floor rumbled as a giant geyser of saltwater burst from the ground almost hitting Hinotori so she did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Shakuton: Chomei ame no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Prominence Rain Technique) **Fireballs were now raining down the battlefield as Fu summoned her own wings and flew past them. They then continued doing Taijutsus as they clash each other more as they create shockwaves by each hit.

"Go Hino-nee Fu-nee!" Everyone turned and saw Hyoga and Tetsunoko cheering to their relatives.

"Hey Hyoga Tetsunoko." Naruto called out to the male Kabutomushis.

Everyone just ignored their talk and focused at the battle. Both female Kabutomushis still continued fighting with slight bruises, they just won't back down as they still smiles on their faces.

"All right let's finish this." Hinotori said as she did multiple handsigns.

"Right." Fu said as she did multiple handsigns. Everyone tense up for the upcoming attack and both of them shouted.

"**Shakuton: Tsuihō suru taiyō no Jutsu/ Umiton: Ōkina fukami no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Banishing Sun Technique/ Sea Release: Great Depths Technique)** Hinotori spew a giant white ball of fire, and Fu spew a huge wave of saltwater. Both techniques clashed as they made a huge explosion and covered the battlefield with steam.

Everyone was tense up on who's the winner, and saw the steam clear up. Both twins are on the floor exhausted as they finally reached their limits, they breathe in and exhale some air, and laugh making everyone confused except Naruto and the gang. Both of them tried to stand up but Fu fell unconscious making Hinotori the winner. Hyoga and Tetsunoko picked up their sisters and took them home. The screen then started shuffling and stop.

Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka

Both competitors were now on the battlefield with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kiba let's kick it up a notch." Naruto said as Kiba grinned and removed his jacket and revealing a large burn mark on his right arm. Everyone was disgusted on who did this to him except for his team and his friends. Kiba then sent Chakra on his fingers and drag it on a seal on his burned arm.

**(Play Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis)**

Everyone then heard music on the seal and quite on the beat. They then saw Kiba's body small fire on his body till his body is now engulfed in fire with red glowing eyes on them, Akamaru was also on fire, as everyone looked at them in awe.

Naruto readied Tatsumaki in its fan form, and he slowly starts to float.

"Hajime" Both contenders immediately charged in as Kiba held his daggers in a reverse grip, and Naruto has his fan folded. Both of them trade blow by blow as sparks came out of their weapons. Both of them back of a few feet, and Kiba did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Inuzuka Katon Jutsu: Otoko-jū**" **(Inuzuka Fire Release Technique: Ember Beast)** Kiba then crouched down as the flames form to a wolf. He then charged in with his fangs of fire. "**Katon: Moeru yōna kiba no Jutsu**" **(Fire Release: Flaming Fang Technique)**

Naruto then set Tatsumaki to its shuriken form, did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Kaibutsu-fū no hoshi no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Monstrous Wind Star) **Naruto threw Tatsumaki as it gained more sharper blades from the wind. Kiba clamped the shuriken and doesn't seem fazed from the attack and just spit it to the side. Both Kiba and Akamaru then split and did a pincer attack. Naruto of course flew out of it as he get Tatsumaki back. Kiba then charged in with Akamaru and shouted.

"**Katon: Kaimetsu-tekina jūshin kasai no kiba no Jutsu**" **(Fire Release: Devastating Barreling Fire Fang Technique) **Both partners then start spinning in a very fast pace as they become a speeding fire bullet. Naruto jumped out of the way but they still continued attacking with full force. Naruto used his shuriken as a shield as he took every hit, Naruto then flew upwards, but both Kiba and Akamaru still followed. Naruto was getting frustrated chasing so he summons two clones with their own Tatsumakis in fan form as they generate wind chakra on it. Both clones then shouted.

"**Futon: Uindogēto o kakomu no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Enclosing Wind Gates Technique)** Then two force of wind then was created as both wind were used to clamp both Kiba and Akamaru in place. Kiba saw this and him and his partner go upwards as the wind impact with each other. Kiba and Akamaru then start chasing Naruto again as they gain more speed. Naruto was now frustrated, so he bit his thumb to let a little bit of blood, did some handsigns and shouted making every Jonins look surprised.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" **(Summoning Technique) **A poof of smoke then appeared in front of Naruto then revealed a small brown baby owl with a ribbon tied on its neck. Every girl cooed on how adoroble it looks.

"Toppu ready for battle" Naruto called out to the owl flew up beside him.

**"Ready Naru-nii" **Toppu said with a young male voice making every girl want to hug him. Naruto managed to block Kiba and Akamaru again with his shuriken but was struggling. Toppu then flew and shouted.

**"Futon: Suīpu-fū no Jutsu"** **(Wind Release: Sweeping Wind Technique)** Toppu then flap his tiny arms as it creates a huge current of wind as it knock Kiba and Akamaru out of their technique. Naruto saw this as he charged in with Tatsumaki as he did a side swipe, but Kiba block it with his daggers. Toppu is currently dodging all of the wave fire that Akamaru is using. Kiba then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Katon: Hi no jūjika o makikomu no Jutsu**" **(Fire Release: Engulfing Fire Cross Technique) **Kiba then crossed his daggers and fired a fire shapped cross at Naruto. The young blonde saw this and did his own handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Kaze o bunri no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Separating Wind Technique) **A invisible gust was spew out of Naruto's mouth and hit Kiba's Technique, everyone thought the attack would get engulfed but the fire disappeared instead. Shikamaru saw this and smirk.

'It didn't get consumed because it took out the wind source. Genius' Shikamaru thought about it as he look at the rest of the gang as he saw there smiles. Naruto then charged Tatsumaki with wind chakra, and was giving a loud whispering sound. Kiba saw and smirk. He then held his two daggers giving it fire chakra, and gained a red hue. The two weapons then glow with their respective color as they slowly grew an extra part. As the glowing died down Kiba and Naruto's weapons change. Kiba's has now turned turned to gauntlets with three claws on each pair. Naruto's is in the form of wings while one blade was the main weapon making look like an orange angel. Everyone was stupified from the transformation, Gaara looked at the gang with thirst for blood, and the gang cheered for them. Both of them charged with their weapons as they continued striking with each other, Kiba doing quick and deadly strikes, and Naruto did graceful twirls as he used his wings as covers. They then grew impatient as they send their elemental chakra at their weapons, they then did one strike and a blast of their elemental is heading at each other making a huge explosion and smoke cloud. The cloud recedes revealing the two heavily injured ninjas, they also saw Akamaru there exhausted, but Toppu wasn't there meaning he ran out of chakra but managed to exhaust him a lot. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other till Kiba felt the effects of his chakra exhaustion making Naruto winner.

They then called the winners and said to pick a number.

"One" Naruto said.

"Two" Hinotori said.

"Three" Kakashi said as he need to do it for the council.

"Four" Gaara said.

"Five" Kankuro said

"Six" Shino said.

"Seven" Shikamaru said.

"Eight" Temari said.

"Nine" Hinata said.

"Ten" Ino said.

"Eleven" Choji said.

They then looked at the screen and saw the match up.

1st match:

Naruto Uzumaki VS Hinotori Kabutomushi

2nd match:

Sasuke Uchiha VS Sabaku no Gaara

3rd match:

Sabaku no Kankuro VS Shino Aburame

4th match:

Shikamaru Nara VS Sabaku no Temari

5th match:

Hinata Hyuga VS Ino Yamanaka

6th match

Winner of fifth match VS Choji Akamichi

Everyone was pleased at their opponents except for Gaara and Naruto, Gaara as he wants the Uzumaki and his friends, and Naruto is battling the most scariest girl but he will endure it. They were given some time to train for finals so they left to their homes.

.

..

...

...

**And done, wow this was so long. Anyways I hope you enjoy, talk to me at my PM for anything to help with my writer's block, and leave a like. Vic out Peace.**


	7. Talk between Jinchurikis

**Hey guys Vic here, I'm back another chapter. I really need some new ideas for my Pokemon fanfiction as its really hard on making a different timeline, so please help me. Vic out Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:7 Talk between Jinchurikis_**

**_Naruto's house_**

Naruto is sitting near his dining table as he continued on thinking for a plot for his half finished novel, his godfather Jiraiya came by and was asked to be trained, Naruto accepted of course so he could have some time with him. Then an image came to his head and it was Hinotori's twin sister Fu, he doesn't know why but he felt his heart beating when his near her. Kurama then spoke in his mind.

**'Kit go talk to her about this.****' **Kurama said through their connection.

'Why Kurama?' Naruto asked.

**'This could help learning this new feeling, if it doesn't you already know.' **Kurama explained.

'Yeah I guess so.' Naruto then stood up, closed his notebook, and left his apartment.

**_Kabutomushi Compound_**

Naruto is now walking inside the compound as every clan member greet him. He then Hinotori's branch as he saw a lot of sands with beetles outside the compound as he saw Hinotori and Fu talking with each other in the common area. Hinotori and Fu saw him and asked for him to come. Hinotori has the looked of mischievousness and Fu is flustered seeing him. Naruto saw this and blushed a little, she looked kinda cute.

"Hey Naruto do you want anything?" Hinotori asked with the still smug on her face.

"Uh I just want to ask your sister about something." Naruto said as he was embarrassed to look at her.

"Oh really, okay I'll leave you two for a bit." Hinotori said as she left the room leaving the two blushing teens in the room. There was dead silence in the room, but Naruto break the ice.

"Fu when I first saw you I kinda feel different inside." Naruto said as he was still blushing.

"Really like what, you have Kurama in you, while me and my sister have Chomei, so what difference." Fu said as she tried to look smaller by hugging her legs.

"Like something that was in me, but is being fixed little but it misses a small piece." Naruto said as he looked at Fu's bright orange eyes, they were just beautiful like the sunset.

"What is that piece Naruto?" Fu said as she looked at his ocean blue eyes, that reminds her of the sky.

"I think its love, love that ascend more than friendship." Naruto said with a small smile as she looked at Fu, so he said. "The love I was not given in my first time I was born, and it was a bond of a couple."

Fu blushed a storm, but she holds it down with smile on her face, so she said. "I feel the same when I was in Taki, I only had Shibuki like a big brother to me, and now you're with me and I feel whole."

"When I'm with you I feel whole as well, like your my life line or something." Naruto said as he felt something touch his hand, and saw Fu holding it.

"Then lets make it work, and complete our life." Fu them kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush a storm, but he still smile at her.

"Thanks Fu, I should plan our first date sometime." Naruto said as he stood up, and waved goodbye at Fu. Fu returned the wave with her own az she still smiled.

Unknown to them Hinotori, Hyoga, and Tetsunoko watched the whole scene as Hinotori squealed in delight, Tetsunoko was happy on the two, while Hyoga is in overprotective brother mode.

"My Imouto is finally growing up." Hinotori said as she was very happy for her little sister, Tetsunoko was little confused but he agrees with Hinotori, but Hyoga felt he need to ensure Fu's innocence.

**_Unknown Location_**

Jiraiya a long white haired man that called himself a super pervert, is currently peeking in the woman's bathhouse, till he felt something unusual and cried in tears of joy.

'Kushina, Minato your son is growing up so fast.' He thought to himself till he felt a huge amount of KI behind him. He slowly looked back as he sweats very fast, and saw a lot of women with towels around him.

"Please hit the face." Jiraiya pleaded as he was beaten up by the mob of women.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto is currently in his apartment, as he was planning his first date with Fu, he could ask Kakashi but he's still training the Uchiha because of the council, he could ask Kurenai or Asuma but they were training they're teams, he could ask the old man but he's busy with the paperwork, and he could ask Jiraiya but he's too much of a pervert. So his only option is the Ichiraku family. He sighed he was troubled, but he's not giving up.

**'Good luck Kit'** Kurama said to his mind, and no he didn't ask him because he didn't have someone before.

'Thanks Kurama.' He then picked up Tatsumaki and went outside.

**_One hour later Training Ground 7_**

Naruto now is in his team's training ground, as he was teaching the Konohamaru Corp. His talk with Teuchi and Ayame went well, as he asked for tips and got some good ones.

A good place for dinner

A perfect present

A beautiful view

and perfect music.

He then looked at Konohamaru as he tried a **Futton ****(Boil Release)** technique that he got from Zabuza as he tried to spit the boiling water in his mouth, he tried many times, and he still didn't gave up. Udon tried some **Suiton (Water Release) **scrolls that Haku gave him, and Moegi is training with a rapier that she got as a present from Tetsunoko as a gift that she uses with **Futon (Wind Release) **to add piercing power.

"**Futton: Yakedo no hari no Jutsu**" **(Boil Release: Scalding Needle Technique)** Konohamaru spat as multiple needles of scalding water, it hit the training dummy, but Konohamaru's cheeks hurt from the heated water.

"Okay everyone that's enough for today, go home and rest." Naruto ordered.

"Allright Boss good luck with your date." Konohamaru waved goodbye along with his friends as they left the training ground.

**_Night time_**

Fu is currently waiting near the compound's gates as she waits for Naruto. She wears a sea green dress and red shoes that her sister gave her as a late birthday gift, and her mother gave her a blue bow that perfected her hair. She then saw Naruto walking at her with a light green shirt under a black polo, black pants, and shoes.

"You're ready to go?" Naruto asked as he offer a hand, Fu giggled at the gesture but accepted. Then both of them walk of for their first date.

**_With Shikamaru_**

The lazy Nara is walking around the road as he was bored, so he went sightseeing. He then heard a scream for help and followed the source. He then looked around one of the forest and saw Kin being chased by Orochimaru. He did some handsigns and whispered.

"**Kage o atsumeru no Jutsu**" **(Gathering Shadow Technique)** He then sunk to the shadows with red glowing eyes on it, he then went for Kin's location.

**_With Kin_**

She's so afraid right now, his old leader Orochimaru want to sacrifice her, but she wanted to live. So she ran away even it cost her life, she then fell something and disappeared. Orochimaru then appeared where she was seen.

"Where did she go, I need my plans to be complete." Orochimaru seethed as he need another sacrifice.

**_Hokage Tower_**

Hiruzen was almost finishing the dreaded paperwork, till Shikamaru arrived with the Oto nin.

"Lord Hokage she needs medical treatment, and call some A-rank nins to guard her, Orochimaru is planning something really big." Shikamaru explained and Hiruzen immediately called his top ninjas to deliver Kin to the Hospital. Shikamaru wanted to follow but Hiruzen stopped him.

"Don't worry if this doesn't work, Jiraiya will protect her." He said making Shikamaru nod, but he was still worried.

**_With Naruto_****_ and Fu_**

Naruto and Fu were walking along the road as the civilians were glaring at them, Fu felt scared but she was with Naruto she felt very safe. They then stop in front of a small restaurant that looked a little bit from the western countries, red walls, bright lights, and comfortable seats. Then aa giant outside the restaurant which said 'Everfall Diner'.

"Wow this looks like a good restaurant." Fu said in amazement.

"It is and it's the third place that I was allowed in." Naruto explained.

"Really what's the other two?" Fu asked.

"Well you already Ichiraku Ramen, the second one is Tenten's place were I get all my ninja supplies." Naruto explained and both of them entered the place. They then saw a young tan skinned blonde boy in a spiky hair do, and grass colored eyes with a waiter's outfit.

"Hey Inazuma!" Naruto called out to the other blonde.

"Yo Naruto what's the special occasion?" The other blonde asked as he looked at Naruto and the girl with her, he then noticed their clothings, and they were holding hands. He smiled and said. "Naruto you sly dog Kiba and now you man this is getting good."

"Thanks man and I need a table for two." Naruto asked.

"You got it buddy. Hey old man we've got a table for two here!" Inazuma called out as another blonde adult came out of the kitchen with the same features as Inazuma.

"What's that you brat!" The older blonde yelled.

"Hey Raiun-san." Naruto said to the older blonde.

"Ah Naruto you came with Fu-sama as well." Raiun said in surprise.

"Uh who are you?" Fu asked in confusion.

"Yeah old man who's she?" Inazuma asked but got hit on the head.

"Shut up you disrespectful brat, and she's the lost heir!" Raiun said making Inazuma surprised.

"Eh! she's the lost heir please forgive me." Inazuma said as he bowed gaining another hit from his father.

"You respected her and not me!" Raiun scolded.

"Ow that hurts old man, and because your an old man!" That got another hit on the head. Fu sweatdrop at the scene and Naruto.

"Don't worry its their own thing." Naruto reassured.

"Sorry for that, the names Raiun Seiten, and this is my disrespectful son Inazuma Seiten, my wife isn't home yet as she always working on missions." Raiun said to the Jinchuriki couple.

"It's alright Raiun-san I'll happy on visiting your establishment." Fu assured making the older blonde smile.

"Thank you Fu-sama, now excuse I'll be making the right dinner for you." Raiun then went back to the kitchen to cook.

"We should take our sits." Naruto suggested and both of them took their sits.

**_With Hinotori _**

Hinotori was in a few blocks away from the Jinchuriki couple, she really want to get them together, and she need to stop her older brother ruin it. She could feel her brother's affinity acting up as she saw some people shivering. She then began searching so she could stop his older brother's scheme.

**_Meanwhile_**

Jiraiya is jumping to the Hokage Tower as he was excited on training his godson again. He suddenly stop as he saw his godson and a Kabutomushi girl with him, he cried in joy and said.

"Naruto you finally becoming a man I am so proud right now, and I could teach him more about Summoning." Jiraiya then shrug and continued to the Tower.

He kept jumping building to building as he reached the tower and got in by the window. He knocked on the window, waited for a few seconds, and the window opened revealing his sensei Hiruzen with an annoyed face.

"Jiraiya use the door next time." Hiruzen suggested

"Where's the fun in that sensei?" Jiraiya asked with a smile making the Hokage pinch the bridge of his nose in tiredness.

"So what's the meaning of this visit?" Hiruzen asked as he was still tired.

"Well I was thinking on teaching Naruto on some summoning techniques, advance sealings, and slight training with the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya answered and Hiruzen pondered about the idea a little but accepted.

"And also how did he get a Summoning Contract with the Owls?" Hiruzen asked since he worries about the young blonde Jinchuriki's well being.

"Well do you remember the day you revealed his parents, and he wants a name for himself." Hiruzen nods and realized it. "Yeah he want that name big time, I mean the Fūjin no ko that gaki has my respect, anyway he didn't want to sign the Toad Contract and he Reversed Summon himself to the realm of Owls, and they're quite adapt in surprise attacks and multiple weather based techniques." Jiraiya explained.

"Well that's for Naruto-kun, he needed this and this could improve it." Hiruzen said as he looked at a picture of himself and Naruto with a smile on his face.

"And also he's dating the lost heiress." Jiraiya said and Hiruzen did a spit take at that.

"So young Naruto is finally finding the one thing he desires." Hiruzen said as he felt happy that the young blonde Uzumaki finally found love for himself.

"So later sensei I still need to get to our Training Ground to practice, and I will not let this opportunity aside." Jiraiya then jump off the window and disappeared out of sight.

**_With Naruto and Fu_**

Both Jinchurikis were walking along the forest as they finished dinner, something went wrong for a bit, but changed back. Sometimes they're body will feel coldness and went back to normal. They continued till they finish eating. They continued walking to the till they reach a cliff.

"Wow" Fu was mesmerized by the view, it was a huge view of the village with the monument standing strong, the village below look like stars in the night.

"Beautiful isn't it, I always come here if I want calm myself down, and its kinda relaxing here." Naruto said as they felt a cold breeze pass them and both of them shivered.

"Huh that never happened before." Naruto assured and embraced Fu to give her some of his heat.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Fu said as she hug him back.

"And now for the finishing touch." Naruto said as he sends chakra to the seal on his arm.

**(Play Fly Away feat. Anjulie by TheFatRat)**

A sweet melody then came out of the seal as Naruto offered his hand to Fu as he floats up.

"Ready my fair lady?" Naruto asked making Fu giggled at the gesture but accepted. She summoned her wings and both of them fly off.

Both of them looked at the village in an aerial view, they then went further away as they admire the forest and its population, beetles from the place were attracted to Fu and was guiding them somewhere. They enentered a cave as they went deeper inside and inside a huge cavern is a whole colony of glow worms, they then the cave and went to a lake. Naruto felt a presence behind them and saw Kiba flying using his fire, and Hinata with a pair of water wings as she flew around with Kiba.

"Looking good Naruto." Kiba said as he gave a thumbs up, Hinata giggled at this and they fly upwards.

Both Jinchurikis continued flying as they went higher, Naruto send some wind chakra around him and Fu, so they could breath better. They passed the clouds and they enjoyed the black sea filled with stars as they look up.

"Ready Fu-chan?" Naruto asked as slowly remove the wind chakra that made him fly, Fu nods and made her wings disappear. Both of them then began free falling as they feel the cold breeze on their body. Naruto then send wind chakra on his back and slowly took form, they were close to the ground and Naruto gained green feathered wings, he caught Fu bridal style and went back to the village. Fu enjoyed her time now and she likes it to continue. They were now in front of the Kabutomushi Clan compound and Naruto's wings disappear. Naruto let Fu stand on her feet as she hugs him.

**(Song end)**

"That was the best time of my life." Fu said and Naruto returned the gesture.

"So you two love birds finished." They then looked at the gates of the compound and saw Hinotori and a beaten up Hyoga that was being taken care of by Haku. Both of them blush a bit but smile.

"Yeah it's done, so see you later." Naruto was about to leave until Fu kissed him on the cheek making him blush but happy. Hinotori and Haku squealed in delight while Hyoga tried to stand from his broken body to ensure Fu's innocence.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Fu said as Naruto went out of view of the scene.

"You choose a good man Fu your lucky." Hinotori said as she began teasing Fu for dear life. Haku giggled at the display as she manage the older heir.

**_The next day _****_Naruto's apartment _**

Naruto is currently eating breakfast as he almost finish his novel, he need some new ideas for the final sentence, but he could manage. He then heard knocking on the door, he walked and open the door revealing Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin." Jiraiya twitch at the jab but kept it in.

"Good morning gaki, ready for your training for your battle with your girlfriend's sister." Jiraiya said with a smug smile as he saw Naruto's blushing face.

"You were spying on us, weren't you." Naruto said accusingly and Jiraiya wave his hands in mock surrender.

"Easy gaki I just pass by your date, and I was completely proud." Jiraiya said with a smile but with the deepest part of his mind he was thinking of many scenes for his Icha Icha series.

"Okay your completely clean and yes I'm ready." Naruto said with a smile as they went for their training grounds.

**_With Hiruzen_**

Hiruzen is currently managing his paperwork, he was preparing for everything for the finals, he planned his attack for any outcome, for he was ready.

'You want to attack my family Orochimaru, I will show you my Will of Fire.' He thought to himself.

He was prepared for the greatest battle of his life, and he will everything he work for.

.

..

...

...

**And done Naruto finally admitted, what will happen to the future, Will Hiruzen survive, what will happen now? So leave a like help with my other fanfics, and if anyone want to do a reading fanfic about this I will accept your permission. Vic out Peace **


	8. Chunin Finals

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter for the story, this will be the beginning of the Finals of the Chunin Exams, please leave a review and a like. Vic out Peace.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:9 Chunin Finals_**

Today is the final day of the exams, people were now excited on the upcoming battles awaits them, and they heard there will be a surprise at the beginning of the finals.

Every Genin were on the sidelines except for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Hinotori is talking with Fu as she recovered from her injuries and with her is her other siblings except Wakaime as she is in the Academy. Sakura was worried from where her teammates and sensei are.

**_Kage Booth_**

Hiruzen look at the arena as he waits for the surprise he set up with the Kabutomushi clan. Beside him is Jiraiya as he was excited for the upcoming surprise. They heard the door open and saw the Kazekage entered with two fully cloaked body guards.

"Nice to see you again Kazekage-dono I hope you enjoyed your travels." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Indeed I have Hokage-dono, I just hope one of my children wins this." The Kazekage said as he sat down and his guards went to his side.

**_Competitors Booth_**

"Where are they?" Sakura asked the other Jonins as some of the competitors are missing.

"Don't worry Sakura they'll come just wait." Hinotori assured and Fu nods with her.

"Yeah I guess your right." Sakura said as she leans on the railings.

**_Battlefield_**

**(Play Centuries by Fall Out Boy)**

Everyone turned to the stadium as a dome of wind was on the center, it was really big that it almost reach the walls. The wall then dispersed and revealed Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They're standing in a circle as they faced outwards, and they have different clothings.

**(Pause Music)**

Naruto gave up the jumpsuit and wore a light green robe over a black t-shirt with a Uzumaki clan mark on the middle, black pants with multiple pockets, and black boots with green stripes. He also has Tatsumaki on his back.

Hinata wore a tight black rubber shirt with blue outlines, dark blue shorts, blue leather boots, and goggles with a blue band. She wears her gauntlets that Tenten named Kawa and Mizūmi.

Kiba was more of a wild approach. He wears a white jacket with huge red fur on the collar, he wears brown pants with the same tuff of red fur on the end of the hole near the feet, he has no footwear, and he wears a necklace made of claws. He has both of his daggers on his waist that Tenten named Shiā and Otoko.

Shino still covered every part of his body with a gray jacket but has lightning marks on them, black pants, spiked shoes, and a string belt with rings on it. He has his halberd on his back that Tenten named Genzai.

Shikamaru wore a black long sleeved shirt with the kanji of 'Shadow' on his back, black pants, black shoes, a grey beanie covering his left eye, and a brown belt with a pouch that hold his bullets. He has his flintlock that Tenten named Yoru on its holster.

Choji wore the same get up like his father, but was mostly black and brown and a kanji for 'Quake' on the front breastplate. He has his giant hammer on his back that Tenten named Kakōgan.

Ino wore a purple sleeveless short with the kanji of 'Mind Reader' in a vertical position, purple pants with pink stripes on the side, purple shoes, and a straw hat with a pink band around it. She also has her chain whip that Tenten named Suisen on her hip.

**(Continue Music)**

Everyone were stunned with their looks especially the guys as they look at Hinata and Ino's clothes, but everyone was confused why Naruto was there.

They then saw Kiba and Hinata form whips made from there affinity as they both struck each others whips as it creates a smoke screen.

Naruto and Ino then float above around the smoke as they circle around it as Naruto became a speeding green bullet and Ino became a speeding purple bullet as they continued circling around as both blondes create a large wind funnel with a purple outline on it.

Everyone blocked their eyes as dusts were flying everywhere, Shino twirled his halberd as electricity travelled around the funnel, and made diagonal cuts on the funnel as everyone have some view of the action.

Choji then slammed his hammer on the ground and stone platforms began floating around the funnel as everyone was looking on the dangerous yet beautiful display.

Shikamaru slammed his two hands together as a wave of shadow circle around him and made copies of birds made out of it.

Kiba and Hinata then charge at each other as they strike each other with their weapons as they dodge and strike as they do it, and both of them immediately retreat.

Naruto and Ino then display a great air battle as they fire elemental bullets at each other, and as each bullet hit each other they will cause sparkles making everyone look at the beauty.

Shino and Choji then met back to back as they twirled their weapons around as they made electric charged stones that floats around them.

Shikamaru jump on one of the stone platforms as he shot every flying stone with his flintlock as it cause blue sparkles when the stone got shot.

Everyone then saw the 7 Genins shushined on the stone platforms, and they held out their hands upwards.

Everyone was getting suspense as they saw a hint blue on the Genins outreach hands. Naruto and the gang then focused more chakra as all of them formed a Rasengan.

Everyone was surprised as they saw 7 children doing the Fourth's second signature technique, and the most surprised was the Kazekage or also known as Orochimaru the one who killed the real Kazekage and disguised as him. The only one that wasn't surprise was Hiruzen and Jiraiya as they know Naruto taught them the technique.

They then saw all of the Rasengans change color to the specific wielders color making Hiruzen and Jiraiya smile proudly at Naruto and the gang. They then saw the 7 teens throw their Rasengans and shouted.

"**Futon/Suiton/Katon/Raiton/Kageton/Doton/ Nonoton Rasengan**" **(Wind Release/Water Release/ Fire Release/ Lightning Release/ Shadow Release/ Earth Release****/ Cerebral Release Spiralling Sphere)** All of the Rasengans meet at the eye of the storm as all of it sucked the funnel and everything in it, till it was totally compact and exploded with multiple colored sparkles.

**(End Music)**

Everyone was marveled at the display and power as they continued watching. At the stand Gaara was smiling with bloodthirsty aura around him making his siblings back away.

**(Play One Woman Army by ****Porcelain Black)**

They then saw Hinata and Ino dancing with grace as they used their affinities for a water show.

Everyone watched as a full on animals made of water swims through the air with Ino shot out some exploding mind shots, and Hinata made the area rain.

Everyone then saw Hinotori and Haku jump of the stands and join the dance as Hinotori spins around and breath fire as it made a twister made of flames. The intense flames evaporated some of the rain as the flames slowly form to a lotus flower. Hinata shot out some water to the sky and Ino help by controlling the water to form a sphere. Haku let snow falls as it gleams with the fire. Hinotori then did a drop kick as she hit the blazing flower as it exploded with flame-like petals. Everyone was so admiring the scene like a moth and a light.

**(End Music)**

**(Play The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)**

They then saw the five boys dancing as they show their elements.

Choji focused some earth chakra on his feet and he raised his hands up creating a giant tower. The rest then run up the tower as they went through multiple handsigns.

"**Futon: ****Kaze no tenshi būsuto no Jutsu**."**(Wind Release: Wind Angel Boost Technique) **Naruto gained some feathered wings as he flew up the tower.

"**Katon: ****Honō no tora: Kuraimā no Jutsu**." **(Fire Release: Tiger of Fire: Climber Technique)** Kiba then set himself on fire that formed to a tiger that strengthenhis climbing.

"**Kageton: Burakkū~idō: Kurōru no Jutsu**." **(Shadow Release: Black Widow: Crawl Technique) **Then eight black tendrils grew out of his back and began scaling the tower.

"**Raiton: Hotaru: Furaito no Jutsu**." **(Lightning Release: Firefly: Flight Technique)** Shino gain some wings made of electricity as he flew up the tower.

They blast at the air with their elements as they circle the tower to the very top. Kiba shot out a simple fire technique with Naruto boosting it with a simple wind technique, Shikamaru then released some crows made of shadows as they follow him around the tower, and Shino released sparks as he ascends.

"**Doton: Ōiwa ame no Jutsu**." **(Earth Release: Great Rock Rain Technique) **Then chunks of rocks went to the sky and drop down as it slowly crumbles the tower with the help of the other boys, and land safely as they finish.

**(End Music)**

The nine genins gave a bow as everyone clap for their incredible performance, the eight of them then went back to the sidelines as they wait for the announcement.

**(Skipping this)**

And a man named Genma is now acting proctor because Hayate was brought to the hospital, and was barely alive. He know who attacked him and good thing Shikamaru was there to save him.

"May Naruto Uzumaki and Hinotori Kabutomushi come forward." Genma ordered. Both teens were now in the battlefield as Naruto began to sweat.

"Ready Naruto!" Hinotori shouted in excitement as Naruto tried to keep his cool, some of the people that liked Naruto gave him a silent prayer cause this will not be good.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto said in slight fear as held Tatsumaki tightly.

"Hajime!"

With no warning at all Hinotori punched Naruto on the guts as he weezed in pain, the spectators cringe at the hit as they know to never mess with her. Naruto stood up still feeling the pain as flew up to the air.

"Come on Naruto show me what you got!" Hinotori shouted with a smile as she went for multiple handsigns.

"**Shakuton: Sutābomu no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release; Star Bomb Technique)** Hinotori then began spewing red hot fireballs at Naruto as each shot exploded near him. Naruto tried to balance himself as the explosions tried to move him around. Naruto then sent air waves to the exploding balls to keep them away.

"Hard to get huh, then take this." Hinotori then did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Shakuton: Kan shaku** **no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Temper Storm Technique) **She slammed her fist on the ground as geysers of fire shot out of it, and rains hot cinders around. Naruto quickly evade the raining fire and geysers as he went higher.

"This gonna sting a lot." Naruto said as he did multiple handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Kaze doriru no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Wind Drill Technique)** Naruto punched the air and a drillmade of wind charged at Hinotori, and as the drill continued charging Naruto did another set of handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Saikō no rasen-fū no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Supreme Spiralling Wind Sphere****)** Naruto spin in the matter of the **Kaiten **and the dome quickly follows the drill. Hinotori saw this as she spew fire at the incoming attacks. She managed to stop the drill, but the sphere is already near her. She quickly dodge but the sphere created a strong explosion knocking her away, but she quickly stood up.

"You better be ready Naruto cause I'm coming!" Hinotori declared as she went for multiple handsigns and shouted.

"**Shakuton: Eien no taiyō no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Eternal Sun Technique)** Hinotori spew a small ball of fire which grew larger by second and is chasing Naruto. Naruto frantically fly away as the large ball of fire chased him, he did multiple sharp turns to evade it, but it still continues following.

"Stop running Naruto and take my hits like a man!" Hinotori shouted in anger as she tried punching Naruto with each hitting the ground create craters. Naruto summon three clones as they did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Vu~antējibāsuto no Jutsu**,** Futon: Burīchāburō no Jutsu**, **Futon: Atsuryoku yari no Jutsu**." **(Wind Release: Vantage Burst Technique, Wind Release: Breacher Blow Technique, Wind Release: Pressure Spear Technique)** The three clones released their techniques with the first releasing a fast wind shot, the second one releasing a super thin wind shot, and the last one releasing a strong twister spear. Hinotori rushed in at the techniques and literally swat the two techniques away, but the last blast her away.

"Is that all do you have!" Hinotori shouted as she stood up and run up with no injuries on her body. Every foreigners look at her with bulging eyes as no one could literally just stand up from those techniques like being hit by a pillow. Hinotori then started chasing Naruto again, but with the added boost with her fire as she managed to catch a horrified Naruto on his leg. She then started beating her up and she launched him to a walĺ. Naruto was embedded on the wall as he groan in pain.

**_Competitors Booth_**

Sakura worried on her teammate as he took a huge beating, but still can stand up. Temari and Kankuro grew scared at the wild girl's fight as they thought of her battling Gaara, and said boy looked at her with bloodlust. Fu grew worried for her boyfriend. While the gang is not really worried.

"Don't worry everyone Naruto is not giving up that easily." Hinata assured as they saw Naruto having a green glow around him.

**_Battlefield_**

**(Play Pokemon XY Z Opening)**

Green veins then wrap around Naruto's body as it activates the seal on his arm, Tatsumaki gain a powerful glow as Naruto got two of its blades on his hand as he did a battle cry.

"Come on Whiskers show me your strength!" Hinotori shouted as she charged with her fist engulfed in flames. Naruto flew forward as he positioned the blades in a cross position. Both of them clash as they took each others hits and dodge one another as a strong gust of winds came out of Naruto's blade.

"Prepare yourself Hinotori this will end this!" Naruto shouted as he attached the two blades back to their original place as Tatsumaki's blades grew wider. Naruto did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Futon: Taitei Kazebunshin arumada no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Great Emperor Wind Clone Armada Technique) **The wind blew strong as it create a thousand wind clones. Everyones eyes bulge as they watch the display of what could be an army of blondes with giant shurikens.

"Yeah! show me what you got." Hinotori declared not even worried on the number of clones. She did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Shakuton: Nenshō Kyanon no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Combustion Cannon Technique) **With a powerful punch on the ground a powerful stream of fire charge to Naruto.

Naruto seemed unfazed as he gripped his shuriken over his head, and his clones began dispersing. Everyone were confused not until they saw the wind of the clones circle around the original's shuriken as it glow very bright, and transformed to a giant shuriken that could estimate as the same size of one of the faces on the Hokage Monument. Everyone grew scared at the technique as they saw something more powerful.

"Come at me!" Hinotori shouted as she charged in with her attack, and destroy some of the unbursted clones with her fist and continued on striking.

"**Futon: Masusōsaikuron no Jutsu**" **(Wind Release: Mass Saw Cyclone Technique)**

Naruto threw the shuriken with great strength as it completely cut through the flames. Hinotori crossed her arms as the full force of the shuriken hits her, and was launched to the wall and created a large smokescreen.

**(End Music)**

They wait as the smoke clear and saw Hinotori standing there panting till her eyes rolled up to her head and fainted.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced

.

..

...

There was no cheering or booing, they just witnessed the most amazing fight of their lives, until the gang broke the silent as they cheered on their friend and created a huge domino effect to the crowd.

Naruto went back to the competitors booth as he lay on the floor. The gang immediately check him and congratulated him.

"Nice one there Naruto, you just beat the Shakuhime of Konoha." Shikamaru said and the whole gang laugh.

"May Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara come forward." Genma ordered and only Gaara came forward. Everyone was waiting for the Last Uchiha to come, and Gaara was getting impatient.

Hiruzen was about to call for a disqualification till the disguised Orochimaru cut him off to let him know that the citizens will be enraged because of this and will question this, so Hiruzen just push back his match making Gaara sneer.

"May Sabaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame come forward." Genma ordered but Kankuro quickly forfeit making the crowd boo at him.

"May Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari come forward." Then the two called competitors went down to the battlefield. Temari readied her fan just in case the lazy Nara will do a quick attack. Shikamaru then prepared his flintlock which is clearly modified by the Kabutomushi Clan. It now has a self reloading seal and a removable barrel attach where the bullets will shot out.

"Hajime!"

Shikamaru quickly did a shot but Temari blocked it with her fan, he then dashed forward as he threw some kunais and shurikens at her as she blocks the attack. All according to plan.

Shikamaru continued shots after shots as he ran to the trees behind him still continuing to shoot.

"Where are you!" Temari shouted as she gripped her fan tightly. She then felt a quick draft behind her head as a bullet missed her, then a large barrage come out of the forest as she tried to block all of them. She tried to open her fan not until it didn't budge, she look at her fan, and saw all of the deep dents that made the fan stuck in place.

"And done." She heard Shikamaru's voice as she saw him walk out of the forest except his weapon was different. It was a large metal cylinder whick is suspended by a strap on his shoulder, with six long metal pipes in front that was hold in place with a metal frame near the ends holding them, a small box on the right side of the cylinder and a crank on its left. "You should've thought this out."

She then saw the strange weapon suck in a vortex and Shikamaru's flintlock is now in his hands, and was pointed at her.

"Now give up." Shikamaru warned as he slightly pushed the trigger as Temari grits her teeth.

"Fine I give up." Temari said as Shikamaru lowered his flintlock.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara!" Genma announced as everyone cheered and Shikamaru went to the stands and saw Kin being guarded by his sensei. Genma looked around and said. "Alright everyone we will be having a short intermission to clean the area."

**_Competitors Booth_**

"Congrats you two on winning." Kiba said as the rest congratulates Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Yeah you guys did great, and that scream was really girly." Hinata teased as she and Ino have a fun teasing Naruto when he was fighting Hinotori.

"Hey! you will do the same if you were in my place." Naruto shouted in embarrassment as Fu tried to calm him down.

"Easy there Naruto-kun, you might give her point more." Fu assured and he sighed. They then saw Hyoga walk to them with Haku on his side with a cold glare.

"Uzumaki." Hyoga's tone was so cold, it sent shivers to Naruto's spine, he doesn't know what the problem is, and he was scared. Hyoga then kneeled down as he grabs Naruto's collar and said. "You better make sure to care my sister, or you will be beneath the ocean frozen in place."

Naruto nods in fear till Hyoga got hit on the head by none other than Hinotori who is slightly bandaged but was okay. She said. "Sheesh stop threatening him Hyoga-nii he got the message."

"I'm just making sure our sister is safe from harm." Hyoga said weakly as his sister pulled him away by his ear while Haku laughed at the scene.

"This family will never stop amusing me." Haku said as she waved goodbye and followed the two elder siblings.

"Your brother is scary." Naruto said to Fu as she giggled.

"Don't worry he's just very protective." Fu stated as she knew how protective his big brother is, since she came back to the clan.

"May Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka come forward!" Genma called out.

"Well its our time." Ino said as she and Hinata went to the arena.

**_Battlefield_**

Both Ino and Hinata are facing of with each other as they waited for the signal.

"Hajime!"

Immediately both of them start to throw kunais and shurikens as they block each other. Ino used her whip as she grappled Hinata's gauntlets, but Hinata was strong as she pulled Ino in. Ino quickly used her element to stop as she was now floating in mid air with a purple outline around her. Hinata did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Bamyūda kaidan no Jutsu**" **(Water Release: Bermuda Trap Technique****) **The groynd below Ino then formed a triangle shaped geyser which the Yamanaka quickly evaded but the water followed her. Hinata then charged at her as she needs to disable some of her chakra points. Ino saw this and did the Substitution to avoid it, she did some handsigns and shouted.

**"Nonoton: Nō bāsuto no Jutsu."** Hinata then felt her brain shaking as her vision became blurry. Ino then threw some shurikens as Hinata wobbly deflect them.

Hinata tried her best to keep her balance till she got an idea, she formed a small orb of water between her hands and threw it upwards, everyone was confused at her action till the orb of water hit her head and drenched herself which removed the pain in her head.

"Nice going Hinata." Ino said with a smile as she prepared her whip.

"Thanks Ino but let's finish this." Hinata said as she transferred some chakra on the seal on her arm.

**(Play Fourth of July by Fall out Boys****)**

Then both of their weapons starts glow as they start to transform. The audience covered their eyes as the glow was too much.

The light died down as they saw the new forms of their weapons.

Hinata gained some webbings and side blades on her gauntlets.

While Ino is a very elegant looking bow.

Ino quickly fired multiple purple transparent arrows at Hinata as she used the attack to move away.

Hinata formed two orbs of water in her webbings as she threw at the barrage of arrows which explodes to disperse them.

Ino quickly hold her attack as a much larger formed as she waits for an opportunity.

Hinata saw this as she did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Kujira no fūsa no Jutsu**." **(Water Release: Whale Blockade Technique)** Hinata then spew water like a fountain and a whale shaped bullet shot out of it. Ino quickly fired the arrow at the whale making it explode to droplets. Hinata did another set of handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton:**** Uten gyogun no Jutsu**." **(Water Release: Raining Fish School Technique) **Out of her mouth came out multiple fish shaped water arrows that charges at Ino.

Ino fired more arrows to hit all of them, but they were so many that she needs to back away as the whole school chased her.

"**Ninpo: Chikage ya no Jutsu**." **(Ninja Art: Thousand Shadow Arrows)** Ino fired one arrow till it covered itself in smoke and a huge barrage camo out of it, quickly destroying the whole school.

Hinata then closed in for a Taijutsu fight as Ino used her bow to protect herself from getting her tenketsu points getting closed.

Ino then charged forward with a chakra enhanced fist and struck Hinata in the gut, but Hinata hit her neck hard as both of them are knocked out.

Genma looked at them if they still can not, and saw they can't he said. "Both fighters are knocked out, its a draw."

Everyone cheered as the medics got the both out off the arena to be healed.

"May Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara come forward." Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared along with Sasuke wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Sorry were late." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Sasuke went down for the match.

**_With Naruto_**

**"Shukaka**** will tear him to shreds right."** Kurama said as the Uchiha tries to pass sand, but couldn't as the sand keeps blocking.

'I know Kurama, but he's to stubborn to give up easily.' Naruto said mentally as he watched the Uchiha struggle.

**"You could say that again." **The sudden voice of Chomei cut their musing.

During his training, him and the twins shared a mental link to each other to communicate better, and boy Chomei boast very highly.

'You guys are being mean.' Fu mentally said

'You don't know the guy sis, he's a total jerk, he only care for himself, and he tried to steal our techniques that we work for.' Hinotori argued as she still hate the Uchiha from doing it.

'I can't be that bad.' Fu said.

'Before the massacre, some of his clansmen tried to break in our compound, but got drained for it.' Hinotori said with a deadpan.

'Okay that bad.'

'Anyways, Kurama did you contact your other siblings?' Naruto asked his partner.

**"Well Gyuki immediately contact me along with Son and Kokuo, Shukaku you already know, Saiken is hard to find, and Matatabi and Isobu are having a hard time to find us." **Kurama said.

'Then we better plan this meeting after this.' Naruto said as they look back at the arena and saw Sasuke use Kaķashi's **Chidori (Thousand Birds) **on a ball of sand where Gaara was standing which pierced it.

"BOOD..MY BLOOD!!" Gaara shouts like a maniac as an arm of sand hit Sasuke, and sand slowly took over his body and his eyes changed having black scleras and yellow star shaped pupils and arms of sands.

Naruto then noticed something in the air and thought. 'Genjutsu Kurama!'

**"On it." **The Kyuubi said as he dispelled it along with Chomei's hosts.

"So it finna begun." Hinotori said as they saw the Kage Booth blow up.

"Indeed it is." Naruto said as he noticed the others fell asleep as he focused some chakra and released it as a burst to wake them up.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sakura asked as everyone look at him for answers.

"The invasion has begun." Naruto said sternly as the gang gonna finally get serious.

.

..

...

...

**And done so how do you enjoy the chapter, please send some ideas in the comments or the PM, and please follow my stories and all. Vic out Peace.**


	9. Konoha Invaded

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the day, please let it be known I will be very slow for the following day as I have troubles thinking of a plot for the story, and please enjoy the chapter. Peace**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Higher Being Talking"**

**'Higher Being Thinking'**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:10 Konoha Invaded _**

Utter chaos has now bound Konoha as ninjas from Suna and Oto invade everywhere, right now Naruto and the gang fought of the invaders as Hiruzen fought of his student Orochimaru along with Jiraiya, and Sasuke chasing Gaara with the Sand siblings along with Sakura.

"**Futon: ****Furyuu no Jutsu**." **(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)** Naruto launched a dargon made of wind to an incoming group of invaders as they were blast away by the dragon.

"**Suiton: Suigadan**."** (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)** Hinata summoned large water spikes from the ground which impales some of the invaders as their blood mix with the water.

"**Shakuton: Chomei ame no Jutsu**" **(Scorch Release: Prominence Rain Technique)** Hinotori rained down fire as they burned the invaders alive. "Hey Naruto whats the plan!"

Hearing Hinotori's shout, Naruto gave some handsigns as she nods, she flew into the air as she saw stones hurling on the west side along with large explosions and larged swept dust.

"Their on the move, let's go chase that idiot Uchiha before he get himself killed from the large sandbag." Hinotori said as Kurama and Chomei laugh at Shukaku's nickname.

"Then let's go, Kakashi-sensei Asuma-sensei take care of this for us!" Naruto called out to two of his teachers.

"You got it kid just be safe." Asuma said as he blew some ash to his opponents.

"Hey Fu take care of him for me." Kakashi asked Fu as she knocked some of them with a tidal wave of sea water.

"Aye Kakashi-san!" Fu said with a slight blush as the three Jinchurikis began chasing the Sand siblings.

"Let's go!" Kiba shouted as the whole gang began fighting back.

**_Meanwhile _**

Anko and Ibiki are currently fighting of the invaders along with some of their group of ninjas.

"Come on take them down." One of the Oto Jonin shouted till he screamed in pain as large of electricity hit him.

"Hey look!" A Konoha Chunin shouted as they saw at the distance is Inazuma along with his father Raiun.

"Well brat time to exterminate some pest." Raiun said as blue electricity coursed through his arms as he launched a bolt of lightning to another invader.

"You got it old man." Inazuma as he prepared a running stance as he disappeared in a green flash and struck an invader with a kunai.

"Raiun-san!" Ibiki shouted as the the chef quickly drop down and clotheslines two invaders as they were electrocuted from the lightning.

"**Hashiru kaminari**" **(Coursing Lightning)** Inazuma shouted as he ran in lightning speed as he struck them with his kunais.

"I may be a chef, but don't underestimate me!" Raiun then had his arm covered in electricity as he charged at an Suna nin and shouted. "**Sutōmukōrā ken**" **(Stormcaller Fist)**

With a powerful right hook the Suna nin explode into pieces as he continued hitting every invader.

"That old man is cool." Anko said as Ibiki agreed with her.

**_With Kiba_****_, Konoha South Side_**

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba called out as he and Akamaru struck their enemies with their fangs and claws.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**" Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew some of the invaders away, Kiba looked where the source is and found Okaze with some Kabutomushi Clan members with him.

"Hey Okaze-san!" Kiba called as Akamaru bark.

"Hey Akamaru, go now we can handle this, alright give me some flames boys!" Okaze shouted to one of his group.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**." **(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) **The clan member then spew multiple balls of fire as Okaze did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu**." **(Wind Torpedo Technique)** The invisible force of wind came out of his mouth as the fireballs mixed with it, and became multiple speeding hot fireballs as they burn the invaders away.

"Thanks Okaze! Let's go Akamaru." Akamaru bark in agreement as both of them move out.

**_Konoha East Side_**

A group of invaders were pushing the Konoha nins, till a strong blizzard froze them in place, and senbon needles were thrown at them as they crack to pieces.

The Konoha nins looked where the source was, and saw Hyoga and Haku along with some Kabutomushi clan members.

"Ready love?" Hyoga asked Haku, as the last Yuki member giggled at him as they enter the battle. Both of them did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Hyoton: Sen no tsurara no ame**" **(Ice Release: Thousand Icicle Rain)** And out of their mouths were thousand needles of ice as they pierced the invaders in their most sensitive vital points, but some blocked them.

"Charge in!" Hyoga commanded his clan members as they launched Lightning Jutsus at their enemies. He then charge in with his arms with frozen spikes.

"**Kogoeru kyōki**!" **(Freezing Madness)** Hyoga gave a loud battle cry as he use the ice spikes as blades as he gave a heavy punch on one of the invaders killing him/her immediately, and the spikes grew in tremendous length as they took out a whole platoon of invaders.

"Move in!" Haku ordered loudly as the group move again.

**_Ninja Academy_**

Iruka is currently protecting his students along with the other instructors from the invaders.

"**Koton: Ikite iru kinzoku seika-tai no ōkesutora**" **(Steel Release: Opera of the Living Metal Choir)** A sudden shout then caused a loud screeching noise which everyone covered their ears at the horrible sound.

Iruka looked at the students and saw Tetsunoko rubbing his gauntlets together as he saw the rippling sound of the technique. He then saw Konohamaru did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Futton: Nettō-yoku maisō**" **(Boil Release: Scalding Bath Burial)** And out of his mouth is a wave of scalding water as it washed away the invaders and gave them major burns.

"Hey Maru let's kick it up a notch." Tetsunoko said with a grin with Konohamaru grinning back as he send chakra to his arm and a music seal starts playing.

**(Play Mi Mi Mi by SEREBRO)**

Tetsunoko and the Konohamaru Corps then dance with the rhythm as the song reach outside. Tetsunoko did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Koton: Kaimetsu-tekina teppō**" **(Steel Release: Devastating Iron Cannon****)** With a right hook a burst of metallic sound cleared a way to the exit as Iruka and the other intinstructors lead the other children to safety leaving Tetsunoko and the Konohamaru Corps behind.

"Look boys a Kabutomushi heir, let's take him as a gift for Orochimaru-sama!" An Oto-nin declared till his heart was stabbed by Moegi's rapier. Udon did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Harewataru ame**" **(Water Release: Clearing Water Rain)** Out of Udon's mouth came out a large stream of glowing water as it hit the other invaders and washed harmlessly pass them making them laugh.

"Was that supposed to-" He was cut off as he fell down lifelessly along with the others as their chakra was drained to nothing.

Tetsunoko and the Konohamaru high five each other while Moegi blush as she was immediately being hugged by Tetsunoko.

**_With Ino_**

The Yamanaka heir is now shooting multiple arrows at her enemies with Choji helping in close combat, and Shikamaru fighting in range alongside her.

When they heard the song they immediately feel energized along the other Konoha-nins around them.

"**Ninpo: Kantai kuchiku-kan ame**" **(Ninja Art: Fleet Destroyer Rain) **And Ino fired one arrow and poof in a cloud of smoke as it summoned thousands more as they rained down at their enemies.

"**Doton: Jūden-chū no sai**" **(Earth Release: Charging Rock Rhino****) **Out of nowhere Choji crushed his opponents with his body while he gained rocks for armor.

"**Tashika ni kage no dangan o korosu**" **(Sure Killing Shadow Bullet)** Shikamaru muttered at a distance as he shot multiple enemies with his flintlock.

"Move!" The three of them then saw Hikari wielding a sword of light as she slashed open her opponent.

"**Kirameku zangeki**" **(Gleaming Slasher)** With a slash from the Kabutomushi matriarch, she took down multiple enemies in blinding speed.

"**Haton: Nagareru ha no harikēn**" **(Leaf Release: Flowing Leaf Hurricane)** A sudden shout caught their attention as a twister of leaves hurled some of the invaders away. They look where the source was and saw Wakaime with some guards with her.

"Go help your senseis we will take care of them." Hikari ordered as she slashed more enemies as the the three genins left.

**(Music stop)**

**_With Naruto_**

The young blonde along the mint haired twins are currently chasing the Sand Siblings and the rest of Team 7 as they are boosted by their Bijuus

"Hey Naruto one of them stop I think it was the puppeteer." Hinotori said.

"You think you can hold him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think but his poison is my only problem." Hinotori stated as she was always the target of poisonous beetles when she was little, and she was prone to any kind of poison that can't pierce her skin.

"I think I may of assistance." The three Jinchurikis yelp in surprise as Shino came out of nowhere.

"Shino stop doing that!" Naruto shouted.

"My apologies but I will stay with Hino-san to help her in her fight." Shino stated calmly but in the inside he was quite nervous getting to know his crush more.

"Sure Shino-kun." Hinotori said cheerfully not noticing Shino's reddened face.

"Thanks Shino and also is there anyone will help us along?" Naruto asked.

"I think Kiba-san and Hinata-san is coming." Shino stated.

"Good let's continue." Naruto ordered as they go faster.

They continued jumping branch to branch till they saw Kankuro with his two puppets ready.

"Alright we leave this one to you." Naruto said as he and Fu went pass Kankuro leaving Hinotori and Shino.

"Hello clown say hello to my fist!" Hinotori declared as her fist was lit on her fire, and shouted. "**Sc-netsu no ken**" **(Scorching Fist)**

"Ahhh!" Kankuro screamed in fear as he watched Hinotori getting near him while Shino released his beetles, but he was more scared to Hinotori.

**_With Naruto _****_and Fu_**

The two Jinchurikis are continuing their trek till they heard the scream of mercy and pain.

"I will say it again, your sister is scary." Naruto said as he shivered as he heard another scream.

"He'll be fine," Fuu assured as Kiba and Hinata joined them out of nowhere.

"Guys you made it," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well we don't want to miss the action do we," Kiba said with a grin as he and Hinata went ahead of the two to fight Temari.

"Ready Hina," Kiba said as Hinata nod as they both did some handsigns and shouted.

"**Katon:****Tsuyoi honō no haretsu**/**Suiton:Tsuyoi shawā-ha**" **(Fire Release: Strong Flame Burst/ Water Release: Strong Shower Wave****) **Then torrents of fire and water went out of their mouths as Temari dodge it. The the torrents then hit a tree which explodes to splinters.

'Great why do I get them,' Temari thought in anger while Naruto and Fu went passed her.

"**Katon: Hi tatsumaki**" **(Fire Release: Fire Tornado)** Kiba then spin around as a vortex of fire covered him and charged at Temari.

Temari quickly evaded the fiery twister by jumping higher, till she saw Hinata in front of her doing some handsigns and shouted.

"**Suiton: Fugu hari bāsuto**" **(Water Release: Blowfish Needle Burst)** Her hair spike up with a blue hue and needles of water rained down the area.

'This is getting annoying,' Temari thought to herself till she noticed something. 'Where's the guy's mutt.'

As she thought about it, she didn't saw the the little dog at all, she scanned the area till a explosion launched her to a tree, she then stubbornly looked up and saw a lit up Akamaru preparing a ball of fire on his mouth.

"Nicely done Akamaru," Kiba praised his partner and got a happy bark in return still having the ball of fire on his mouth.

"Your not going anywhere," Hinata said as she prepared a **Rasengan **aimed at Temari.

**_With Naruto and Fu _**

The two Jinchurikis are on their way to Gaara and the rest of Naruto's team as they saw the havoc Gaara created, branches were broken with leftover sands on some of the trees.

"We're close," Naruto said as they saw Sakura trap on some sand while Sasuke has his Curse Mark active as he fight off Gaara.

They then saw something outstanding, Sasuke's arms are glowing green as he move his hands in a pushing motion and a green beam was fired at Gaara and cut the trees behind him and some of Gaara's armor.

"Fu is that a new element I see," Naruto said in shock.

"I guess it is, a combination of Katon and Raiton probably making it Denton **(Charge Release)**." Fu stated.

"Well we better intervene because here he comes!" Naruto shouted as they duck down to a knocked out Sasuke being tossed away by Gaara.

"Uzumaki! Kabutomushi! I know your here, mother will have your blood!" Gaara shouted with bloodlust.

"Crud evasive maneuvers!" Naruto shouted as he flew away with Fu as a wave of sand is coming right at them.

"Come at me Uzumaki!" Gaara then send some more sand as he continued to grow.

"This gonna take long," Naruto mumbled as he threw Tatsumaki at him.

**_With Hiruzen_**

Hiruzen is currently fighting off his student Orochimaru along with the previous Hokages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, and a purple barrier is surrounding them.

"Kukuku you should give up now sensei," Orochimaru said sinisterly.

Clack. Clack.

The sound of sandals were heard as they felt something strong coming, Hiruzen knew who it was and saw outside the barrier was Shinzo glaring at Orochimaru.

"You should go back where you came from snake," Shinzo threatened.

"What are you going to do about it," Orochimaru taunt as he knows no one will enter the barrier or they will be burned.

"Oh just this," Shinzo simply said as he unsheathed a blood red katana with orange bandage around the handle, he then thrust the blade on the barrier, and shockingly it pierced right through and Shinzo began cutting it away but regenerates as he was trapped inside.

"How did you pierce the barrier!?" Orochimaru shouted in anger.

"There is no flames that the Enshin no ken **(**Sword of the Flame God**)** can cut," Shinzo stated.

"The legendary blade that can possibly cut the sun in half," Hiruzen muttered as he remembered the legend of the katana.

"I always wonder what I can do with a body with the Kabutomushi Kekkai Genkai," Orochimaru said as snakes came out of his sleeves to attack Shinzo, but they were cut down one by one.

"Hiruzen you handle the other Hokages, I will deal with this vermin," Shinzo said as he went for a sword stance.

"Leave that to me," Hiruzen said as he did the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, and summoned Enma.

"Why have you summoned me Hiruzen?" Enma asked.

"Orochimaru is here," The Third Hokage simply said as Enma understood him as he transformed to a staff.

"I hope you are ready snake, cause I will skin you alive!" Shinzo shouted as both him and Orochimaru clashed as a everything goes black.

.

..

...

...

**Okay this is a cliffhanger since I need to focus more on my other stories, so thank you for support. Vic out Peace.**


	10. Adoption

**So like it said, it is finally the adoption of this story, I know some of you might complain, but I can't really continue this.**

**Okay this is my reason why; I really didn't watch the whole series of the show, which made me lose track on the story, I can't get enough details to perfecty picture it, and I suck making an AU of series that I don't entirely watch.**

**But here's the good news for this.**

**New stories which separates themselves from the original series will be made soon enough;**

**The likes of RWBY having some betrayal or different schools,**

**Naruto in another country, banished, or betrayal,**

**And so much more, so stay tune.**

**Vic out Peace.**


End file.
